Donde Esté Mi Alma
by darknessprincess
Summary: Tras un trágico accidente, Damon ha de regresar al lugar de donde huyó con el alma destrozada, ¿será capaz de sobrevivir a volver a verla?
1. Chapter 1

Título: Donde esté mi alma.

Autor: mydarknessprincess

Rating: +13

Resumen: tras un trágico accidente, Damon ha de regresar al lugar de donde huyó con el alma destrozada, ¿será capaz de sobrevivir a volver a verla?

Pairings: Damon/Elena

Advertencias: Universo Alterno

Disclamer: Los nombres de los personajes son de LJ Smith, a la cual admiro.

Notas de autor: tengo la historia en mi cabeza, y voy hilando escenas hasta componer capítulos, espero que os guste y si tenéis cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

**CAPÍTULO I**

La luz de la luna acariciaba suavemente tres cuerpos desnudos.

A la derecha, una joven de cabellos rojizos mínimamente cubierta con las sábanas de seda reposaba con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción, la expresión de la mujer de piel oscura y cabellos negros de su lado no distaba de la del éxtasis, mientras en sueños parecían rememorar lo que había sido una noche que las había dejado completamente exhaustas.

Damon, por el contrario, no dormía.

Sus azules ojos estaban fijos en el techo y su mente estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de allí, donde desde hacía un tiempo no se permitía regresar, donde había dejado su corazón.

Aquella tarde recibió la llamada más horrenda que había recibido en toda su vida, y ni el alcohol ni las horas de sexo habían logrado sacar el dolor de su cabeza.

Una vez más había tomado la decisión equivocada, se dijo, una vez más el dolor y la rabia le habían cegado y había escondido la cabeza en sus vicios como una disfuncional avestruz.

Ella le necesitaba… No pensaría en sí mismo, iría. Sabía que volver a verla le destrozaría el alma, pero ¿es que acaso había estado completa desde que dejara de estar junto a ella?

Aparte de todo eso, Stefan era su hermano después de todo. Un sabor metálico le vino a la boca al recordarle y un nudo en la garganta empujó pequeñas lágrimas a sus ojos.

Su hermano se había ido para siempre…

Nunca fue capaz de odiarlo por todo lo que había pasado, al fin y al cabo Stefan había sido el menos culpable de todos. Stefan… pensó incorporándose sentado en el borde de la cama, secando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

A su mente vino la última vez en que se habían visto y hablado.

_Damon estaba en su habitación haciendo las maletas metódicamente y con gesto sombrío. Stefan entró como un vendaval de alegría y se quedó mirando a su hermano con asombro al ver qué estaba haciendo._

_- ¿Qué haces? ¿Te vas? – le preguntó._

_- Sí, ya sabes que esta pequeña ciudad me agobia – respondió Damon sin mirarle._

_- No puedes irte, Damon. Apenas estábamos recuperando el tiempo perdido… - pidió Stefan con gesto preocupado._

_- Oh, no creo que vayas a tener mucho tiempo para mí mientras tienes a la preciosa Elena en tus brazos, hermanito – bromeó Damon haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en la cara de su hermano pequeño._

_- Dice que me quiere, Damon – confesó Stefan con el corazón acelerado al recordarlo._

_Damon sintió una punzada en el suyo, sí quizá era verdad que amaba a su hermano después de todo, quizá él era el único que se la merecía. Al fin y al cabo él nunca había tenido el valor de preguntarle por sus miradas, sus silencios, por los escalofríos que les recorrían al rozarse siquiera. No, él había dado un paso atrás al descubrir lo que su hermano sentía por la hermosa Elena, y ahora yéndose no hacía más que reafirmarse en su decisión._

_Puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano y le miró profundamente – Me alegro – dijo con voz grave, y recogiendo su maleta salió sin darse la vuelta._

La habitación de hospital estaba sumergida en la penumbra de la noche, el silencio se veía roto sólo por las máquinas que emitían sus leves y rítmicos pitidos, y la suave respiración de Elena.

Damon estaba en pie junto a la cama. Había llegado hacía apenas una hora y había tenido que discutir con hasta tres enfermeras hasta que consiguió que le dejasen pasar a verla.

Le acarició suavemente la cara con el reverso de su mano.

"Ya estoy aquí" susurró.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Damon salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente tras de sí y se encontró de frente con la hermana de Elena, Katherine, quien tenía la mirada cansada y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

¿Cuándo has llegado? – preguntó cortantemente.

Vaya, ni un "Hola" o "¿cómo estás?" – preguntó Damon alzando levemente la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa burlona.

Después de todo por lo que he pasado hoy, no tengo ganas de fingir una simpatía que no siento, Damon – espetó la muchacha sentándose en la silla más cercana.

¿Qué ha pasado, Katherine? Mi padre me ha contado algo entre balbuceos, pero no me ha quedado muy claro – dijo Damon ignorando el comentario y sentándose a su lado.

Katherine lo miró deseando que se esfumara en aquel mismo instante, y, si las miradas fulminaran, no habría más que polvo donde Damon se sentaba con la cabeza entre sus manos en aquel instante.

Volvían de cenar en casa de tu padre cuando un maldito conductor borracho se saltó un stop y les dio de lleno. Stefan murió en el acto, el impacto fue en su lado del coche, Elena está en shock, sus heridas son leves, pero han preferido que pase la noche en observación – recitó Katherine como un autómata, como si leyera la noticia en algún periódico.

Damon se revolvió el pelo con rabia. Se levantó como con un resorte y golpeó la máquina de refrescos que tenía en frente. Varias cabezas se volvieron a mirarle en el silencio de la noche, pero a Damon pareció no importarle. Golpeaba y golpeaba la máquina con fuerza, hasta que Katherine le puso una mano en el hombro. Se deshizo de su contacto bruscamente y se volvió a mirarla aún lleno de furia, a Katherine se le congeló el aire en los pulmones cuando la miró de aquella manera con sus ojos azules. Damon cerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó pasillo abajo en silencio.

Pasaron dos días en que Damon estuvo ocupado ayudando a su padre por el día con los papeleos y preparativos del funeral de su hermano y bebiendo whisky escocés por la noche hasta perder el conocimiento. Y por fin llegó la mañana del entierro.

Damon estaba en la puerta de la iglesia, agradeciendo sin ver a las personas que pasaban a la misa que se oficiaría por su hermano. Demasiadas palabras vanas, estaba empezando a sentirse enfermo. Ahora comprendía por qué su padre había dicho que se quedaba dentro. Su padre… seguro que no andaría tan destrozado si fuera él el que estuviera en ese ataúd, de hecho, no dudaba en que ese pensamiento se le hubiera pasado por la mente. Stefan había sido siempre el hijo adorado, mientras que él no había sido más que una desilusión tras otra, como bien se habían afanado en recordarle. Bien, no los necesitaba. Nunca lo había hecho, el pobre de Stefan siempre había tratado de convertir a la oveja negra, de redimirlo, por supuesto sin éxito alguno, aunque no por ello el muy cabezota hubiera dejado de intentarlo. Ese pensamiento trajo una triste sonrisa a sus labios. Dios, Stefan lo quería, él también, y ahora era demasiado tarde para demostrarlo.

Cuando la vio aparecer, el mundo dejó de existir a su alrededor. Oh, cómo dolía verla de nuevo, pero más dolía verla sufriendo. Sintió ganas de abrazarla, de acunarla, de besarle los cabellos, de besarle los ojos y enjugar sus lágrimas, de besarla en los labios… de amarla.

Elena caminaba lentamente apoyada en su hermana con la mirada en el suelo, y así pasó junto a él, sin mirarle siquiera.

Al acabar la ceremonia Damon no podía quitar sus ojos de Elena, ella miraba al infinito con la mirada perdida. Se armó de valor y se acercó, poniéndose en cuclillas delante de ella, de manera que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura. Los dos unieron las miradas durante un momento que pareció eterno, y una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Elena.

Damon la enjugó, acariciándole la cara suavemente.

Elena… - susurró mirándola intensamente.

Ella se apoyó levemente en su mano y cerró los ojos reconfortada.

Estás aquí – le dijo, y sonrió relajada.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Elena estaba acariciando la negra lápida, todo lo cerca que ya nunca podría estar de Stefan.

No puedo volver a casa – dijo en un susurro – No por ahora -.

Katherine le puso una mano en el hombro.

Puedes venirte a mi apartamento – sugirió – es minúsculo, pero ya nos apañaremos.

Tonterías – habló el viejo Salvatore – Elena, te vendrás a la mansión y no hay más que hablar. Es lo que Stefan hubiera querido, que cuidásemos de ti -.

Damon miró a su padre con los ojos desorbitados. "Genial, papá" pensó "Yo no puedo quitármela de la cabeza y tú me la metes bajo el mismo techo".

Damon estaba sentado a la barra del Grill, llevaba allí desde que Elena se instaló esa tarde en su casa.

Stefan ya estaba enterrado, ya nada le retenía allí. Esa misma noche desaparecería de nuevo y esta vez sí que no volvería, se dijo apurando el vaso de whisky. Nunca debería haber vuelto, las heridas no sanadas se habían abierto de nuevo y esta vez dolían más que nunca.

Giró la vista hacia la mesa de billar, el primer lugar en que había visto a Elena y su mente voló hacia aquel recuerdo.

_Elena estaba preparando la mesa para una partida. Damon entró en el bar y la miró sonriente. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y él le guiñó traviesamente saludándola con la mano._

_La cara de asco que ella le puso no hizo más que acrecentar su diversión. Se acercó a ella por detrás y le dio una palmadita en el trasero._

_¿Me echabas de menos? – le preguntó acorralándola contra la mesa._

_¡¿De qué vas, tío? – gritó ella empujándolo hacía atrás con fuerza y él se carcajeó en respuesta._

_Wow gatita, no sabía que estabas tan enfadada – dijo con mirada traviesa – No tienes que enfadarte tanto por no haberte llamado, al fin y al cabo nunca dije que lo haría, y si cambias ese ceño fruncido tal vez te de algo que haga que me perdones – dijo poniendo un dedo en donde se arrugaba su entrecejo._

_Genial, eres el capullo que se tiró a Kat hace tres semanas – dijo Elena mirándole a los ojos con desprecio._

_¿Tú no eres Kat? – preguntó Damon apartándose asombrado._

_¡Claro que no! – gritaron a su espalda y al volverse vio a Katherine que lo acribillaba con la mirada._

_Levantó los manos con las palmas hacia delante en señal de rendición._

_Chicas, haya paz. La oferta sigue en pie para cualquiera de las dos… o para las dos a la vez – bromeó divertido mirando a las jóvenes que echaban chispas por los ojos._

_¡Creo que ya sabes por dónde puedes meterte la oferta! – bramó Katherine apartándolo a un lado y tirando de su hermana para salir del bar echa una fiera._

Eran las 2 de la mañana.

La mansión Salvatore estaba oscura y en silencio.

Elena se había quedado dormida junto al fuego de la chimenea, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la camisa de Stefan que tenía entre sus manos, se había resbalado hasta caer a sus pies. En el sueño estaba intranquila, se revolvía y sollozaba suavemente.

Damon llegó a casa medio borracho y se dirigió al bar para acabar lo que había empezado en el Grill aquella tarde y así quizá poder conciliar el sueño.

-Stef.. – la oyó murmurar y la buscó hasta verla aovillada en el sillón, dormida.

Dejó la botella y corrió a su encuentro, se arrodilló junto a ella en silencio. "No vas a ser capaz de marcharte ¿verdad?" pensó melancólicamente y tomándola en brazos la llevó a la habitación.

La tumbó en la cama con delicadeza y le quitó los zapatos, la tapó suavemente con la colcha y se quedó mirándola por un momento. Tenía una herida en la frente, unos surcos violáceos bajo los ojos y estaba un poco más delgada, pero qué hermosa era…

Se sentó a su lado y le recogió un mechón de pelo tras la oreja para contemplarla mejor.

Buenas noches, Elena – susurró y salió de la habitación tras besarla dulcemente en la frente.

En la cocina se sirvió un gran vaso de agua y se quedó mirándolo. No, no iba a poder irse, no cuando ella estaba tan necesitada. Se iría, sí, pero al menos esperaría a volver a verla sonreír, a que tuviera la fuerza que siempre había tenido, como antes…

_Damon cerró la puerta de la nevera y se encontró de frente con una Elena sonriente que llegaba junto con Stefan en ese momento._

_Vaya, vaya… hola, "no-Kat" – dijo recalcando esas palabras y apoyándose en la puerta de la nevera._

_¡¿TÚ? –dijo Elena mirándole indignada._

_Stefan se los quedó mirando por un momento sin saber muy bien qué pasaba._

_¿Os conocíais? – preguntó asombrado._

_Sin un nombre que lo acompañe, pero sí, ya nos habíamos visto – dijo Damon sin apartar los ojos de Elena._

_Al menos esta vez no me has confundido con mi hermana – espetó ella._

_Jamás en la vida volveré a cometer el mismo error – dijo Damon atravesándola con la intensidad de su mirada._

_Stefan se sentó en la isla de la cocina._

_Damon, esta es mi amiga Elena – dijo cogiendo una magdalena distraídamente._

_Damon la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió divertido al ver cómo la ponía nerviosa._

_Encantado – dijo haciéndole una reverencia – ¿Qué tal está tu perfecta copia, Katherine era? – preguntó divertido. _

_Como si a ti te importara…- contestó ella - Creo que se ha hecho una diana con tu cara – dijo sentándose junto a Stefan._

_Oh, no tenía que haberse molestado. Sé de muchas tiendas donde ya las venden, ¿verdad Stef? Creo que tengo hasta un club de anti-fans, te pasaré el número para que las llame – dijo sentándose frente a ella._

_Pórtate bien – le rogó Stefan, la chica le gustaba de veras y no deseaba que su hermano la hiciera enfurecer y la espantara._

_Damon les miró de hito en hito, Stefan con la mirada suplicante y Elena con los ojos marrones a punto de volverse rojos de ira. Era divertido hacer enfurecer a Elena, más divertido aún hacer rabiar a Stefan, pero había quedado, otro tipo de diversión muy diferente le esperaba._

_Y esto me recuerda que tengo un par de citas con unas posibles nuevas socias del club. Si me disculpáis… - y dicho esto se levantó saliendo de la cocina no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Elena. _


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

El sol comenzaba a ponerse por el horizonte, Elena y Stefan paseaban junto al lago cogidos de la mano. Él se detuvo a mirarla sonriente y le acarició la cara.

Te quiero – susurró.

Ella le tomó la mano entre las suyas y le sonrió como respuesta, se acercó a besarle y cuando apoyaba sus labios en los de él empezó a brotar sangre de su boca. La sangre brotaba a borbotones, no dejándolo respirar, obligándolo a hincarse de rodillas mientras alzaba una mano pidiendo ayuda con ojos suplicantes.

Damon zarandeaba a Elena que gritaba y gritaba con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida no viendo nada.

¡Elena! ¡Elena por Dios reacciona! ¡Es una pesadilla! – le gritaba, pero la joven no dejaba de gritar y se llevaba las manos a la garganta, absorbida por cual fuera el horror que estaba viviendo en sus sueños.

Viendo que todo intento de devolverla a la realidad era inútil la tomó en brazos y la metió en la bañera abriendo el grifo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

La joven despertó y se abrazó a él llorando desconsolada.

Damon – dijo – ha sido horrible, ha sido horrible – repetía contra su pecho.

Ya pasó, ya estoy aquí – la calmaba Damon.

La sacó de la bañera sin dejar de abrazarla, la secó y la ayudó a quitarse las ropas como si fuera una niña pequeña. Miles de veces había imaginado el tener a Elena desnuda en sus brazos, pero nunca pensó que podría ser de aquella manera. Cuando la hubo ayudado a vestirse se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

Me preocupas Elena, tus pesadillas se repiten y cada vez son más vividas – le dijo.

Quizá es que sólo estoy volviéndome loca – respondió ella mirando al suelo – quizá es lo que merezco por destrozar todo lo que toco. Todo el que me ama muere, nadie queda… -

No digas eso – dijo Damon levantándole la barbilla con la mano – Tienes a Kat… - suspiró, tragó saliva – Me tienes a mí – susurró.

Elena se quedó mirándolo sabiendo qué significaba lo que acababa de decirle, y sorprendida de que lo dijera tan abiertamente.

Damon pensó que tal vez había hablado de más y se maldijo a sí mismo por abrir la boca de esa manera en aquellos momentos. Elena no necesitaba nada de esto.

Se levantó en silencio, pero cuando ella le retuvo la mano se volvió a mirarla.

No te vayas, por favor – le suplicó – No me dejes dormir sola -.

Damon la miró a los ojos y recogió un mechón de su pelo para colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

Elena, no soy más que un hombre – le dijo y salió de la habitación.

Ya en su cuarto, Damon pegó la espalda a la puerta y se echó la mano al pecho, donde solía estar su corazón.

Elena rompió a llorar desconsolada. ¿Qué le pasaba? Oh, claro que sabía lo que le pasaba. Las pesadillas habían venido a atormentarla por todo lo que había hecho, por cómo se engañaba y había engañado a todos.

Su corazón estaba destrozado, destrozado de tanto dolor, dolor por haber perdido a Stefan, al que amaba, dolor por haberse estado mintiendo durante tanto tiempo y el dolor que más la hería, el dolor que la dejaba sin respiración: Damon volvería a marcharse, y esta vez sería para siempre.

No sabía cómo había pasado, a penas fue consciente de lo que sentía hasta que él se marchó. Había estado cegada por el amor que Stefan le profesaba, engañándose en que las miradas de Damon no le ponían la piel de gallina, en que su contacto no la electrificaba, porque no era así como debía ser.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella si Damon descubría lo que sentía por él? Damon la habría usado como hacía con tantas otras conquistas y ella se habría quedado sola y abandonada en cualquier rincón, despreciada.

Sin embargo era tan fácil amar a Stefan… Stefan, cálido, romántico, atento…

Damon, que la sacaba constantemente de sus casillas, Damon… que la miraba con adoración. Damon, que la amaba… que la amaba tanto que se había hecho a un lado.

_Elena estaba en su casa y la puerta sonaba atronadoramente._

_Al abrir vio a Damon a punto de volver a aporrear la puerta, con gesto desesperado._

_Elena, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo entrando sin esperar a ser invitado._

_Ella le siguió hasta el salón y allí vio cómo daba vueltas andando como valorando si lo que estaba a punto de hacer debía hacerlo._

_Necesito decirte algo, y sólo lo diré una vez – le dijo finalmente acercándose a ella. Su proximidad la dejó congelada, como tantas otras veces había hecho._

_Me marcho – continuó – Me voy, porque me he dado cuenta de que te quiero, Elena. Y como te quiero, voy a no ser egoísta y miserable por una vez en mi vida, porque no puedo ser egoísta contigo, porque no me perdonaría ser miserable contigo. Stefan te ama, espero que seas muy feliz con él – le dijo y se acercó para depositar un beso en su frente._

_Ojalá te mereciera, Elena – susurró acariciándole la mejilla mientras una pequeña lágrima caía de sus ojos. Sonrió con tristeza y salió de la casa sin volver la vista atrás. Elena se sentó, ya que notó que las rodillas empezaron a temblarle. _

Elena se despertó empapada en sudor, estaba sola en la noche, completamente sola, Stefan se había ido para siempre, y Damon se iría pronto. No lo podía soportar.

Se levantó.

Damon se despertó al notar su contacto. Se sobresaltó al ver que estaba junto a él.

Por favor – le pidió – No puedo dormir, ¿puedes abrazarme Damon? -.

Ella sabía que le pedía demasiado, pero no pudo evitar pedírselo, le necesitaba y se aprovechaba de lo que él sentía para pedírselo.

Damon apartó las sábanas apartando a su vez todas las barreras que había construido a su alrededor. Cuando se trataba de ella, no tenía voluntad.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Pasaron las noches y la escena se repetía.

Elena se deslizaba entre las sábanas de Damon cada noche y Damon no podía hacer otra cosa más que abrirle los brazos. Ella se acomodaba en su pecho y dormía plácidamente, él se quedaba inmóvil, casi sin pegar ojo pensando que iba a volverse loco en cualquier momento.

Por el día apenas cruzaban alguna palabra, ella se pasaba casi todo el tiempo encerrada en su habitación o paseando por el jardín y él ayudaba a su padre a poner en orden todas las cosas de Stefan y además estaba empezando a ser requerido por su trabajo.

Una noche Elena fue a la habitación de Damon y se sorprendió al verla vacía. Sintió como que el mundo se le caía encima y se tumbó en la cama a llorar desconsoladamente.

Horas más tarde, Damon la despertaba tocándole el hombro suavemente.

Eh, dormilona, ¿otra pesadilla? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se incorporó y él pudo ver que había llorado.

¿Dónde estabas Damon? Yo vine aquí y tú no estabas y me asusté y no sabía qué hacer y… -

Estaba aquí mismo, Elena. Estaba abajo, en el despacho. Estaba en una reunión, es por el cambio horario, bastante abandonados tengo ya mis negocios – dijo él interrumpiéndola y se levantó para quitarse la camisa e ir a dejarla en el galán dándole la espalda.

Elena se quedó mirándolo pensando que había reaccionado de manera exagerada, pero es que tenía todas las emociones a flor de piel, no había vuelto a ser ella misma desde el accidente. No, no había vuelto a ser ella misma desde que Damon se marchó. Esa conclusión le hizo caer en la cuenta de lo que Damon acababa de decir.

¿Cuándo te vas a ir? – le preguntó, él se giró a mirarla puesto que notó el miedo en su voz.

No lo sé, pronto, puede – respondió sentándose junto a ella.

No puedes irte – le dijo ella mirándole.

Oh, te aseguro que sí que puedo Elena – respondió él un poco cansado – Odio este sitio. Además, tengo cosas que atender fuera de aquí, esta ya no es mi casa, aquí no tengo nada – dijo él.

No puedes irte – le insistió ella.

¿Por qué, Elena? ¿Por qué no puedo irme? ¿Es que acaso no quieres que me vaya? - preguntó cogiendo su cara entre las manos, ella bajó los ojos como respuesta.

¿Qué quieres de mí, Elena? – siguió preguntando, pero ella no decía nada.

Eso pensaba… – susurró soltando su cara y poniéndose en pie.

Es tarde, estoy cansado, si quieres quedarte no me opondré, voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Elena – y dicho esto se tumbó en la cama dándole la espalda.

Ella se quedó mirándolo por un momento indecisa, no podía reprocharle por estar enfadado. Estaba siendo sumamente egoísta con él, y él estaba entregándole todo sin pedirle nada a cabio. Lo estaba drenando poco a poco y lo sabía, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo. Sabía que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba, pero si lo reconocía, ¿en qué clase de persona la convertía eso?

Damon se volvió a mirarla.

Anda, ven – le dijo abriendo los brazos y ella corrió a abrazarlo.

Un rato más tarde seguían abrazados.

¿Duermes? – preguntó ella.

"Qué pregunta más tonta" pensó él. ¿Cómo se iba a dormir con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la sangre ardiendo en sus venas teniéndola en sus brazos? Empezaba a pensar que ya nunca más podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

No – contestó volviéndose a mirarla. Ella miraba hacia el techo, distraída.

Me acordaba de la vez que nos encontramos en la pizzería, ¿te acuerdas? – dijo ella.

Claro que se acordaba…

_Stefan, Katherine y Elena habían salido a cenar a la pizzería. Los tres estaban sentados en una mesa cuando entró Damon llevando de la cintura a una rubia despampanante._

_Los vio al fondo y dejó a su amiga pidiendo para acercarse a saludar._

_Hola, mi hermano y mis dos gemelas favoritas – saludó riendo – Kat… no-Kat… qué suerte la mía._

_¡Hola! ¿Cenas con nosotros? – le preguntó Stefan amablemente._

_Estábamos terminando – se adelantó Katherine y Damon la miró divertido. Aunque seguro que me lo pasaría muy bien en vuestra compañía, me temo que esta noche estoy ocupado – dijo haciendo un gesto hacia su acompañante – Creo que esta noche voy a cenar Caroline con pepperoni -._

_¿Buscando un nuevo miembro para el anti-club? – preguntó Elena._

_Siempre – respondió Damon divertido – Me alegra que lo recuerdes, apuesto a que no has podido quitarte nuestra breve conversación de la cabeza. No te culpo. Suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres, ¿verdad Katherine? -_

_Katherine echaba rayos por los ojos y Damon se alejó con una sonora carcajada._

_Elena se quedó pensando que este Damon era un engreído, pero era condenadamente guapo, y a su manera, muy divertido._

El recuerdo hizo a Elena sonreír. Damon la miraba maravillado.

Estás sonriendo – le dijo y no pudo evitar, como un niño, tocar lo que miraba. Y con los dedos le acarició suavemente los labios.

Elena le miró a los ojos y tiernamente le besó los dedos. Él abrió los ojos de par en par, el aire se le congeló en los pulmones ante el contacto de su beso y ya no pudo contenerse más, sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero, si debía de ir al infierno, al menos iría después de hacerlo. Se acercó a su boca y la besó.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Muchas Gracias por leerme y por las reviews! Espero que os guste mi historia **

**El capítulo que viene ahora es muy hermoso, aunque también algo complicado.**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios!**

**CAPITULO VI**

La besó dulcemente y se apartó para contemplarla, y los ojos de ella le pidieron que la besara de nuevo. La besó en los ojos, la besó en las mejillas, y sintió cómo ella le acariciaba el cabello mientras la besaba.

La besó en el cuello y enloqueció con sus pequeños suspiros. La besó de nuevo en los labios, con más fuerza esta vez y se apartó de nuevo para comprobar si estaba soñando o si ella estaba ahí de verdad junto a él. Ella le sonrió, y lo atrajo hacia sí.

La volvió a besar con más fuerza y supo que necesitaba sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella, la fue besando palmo a palmo mientras le quitaba la ropa despacio, quería memorizar cada parte de su piel.

Se quitó la ropa y se tumbó sobre ella, dejando caer su peso suavemente mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos. Ella sintió que se fundía en su azul y lo atrajo para devorar sus labios, en una pasión que ya no podía controlar.

-Te quiero – le susurró él en el oído cuando sus cuerpos ya fueron uno sólo y la palabras dejaron de tener sentido y sólo las caricias y los besos, los suspiros y los gemidos pudieron expresarse por ellos.

Se besaron y amaron unidos en el placer hasta caer rendidos.

Damon la miró exhausto, y vio que una lágrima caía por sus mejillas, la enjugó con los labios y ella le sonrió. Se echó a su lado a dormir abrazándola, pensando que ya el mundo podía irse al carajo en ese mismo instante, que ya nada le importaba.

A la mañana siguiente Elena estaba mirando hacia la ventana envuelta en lágrimas, se sentía mal, se sentía sucia, desgraciada… No podía sentirse feliz, no, no era merecedora de aquella felicidad, no estaba bien lo que hacía.

Damon abrió los ojos aún con el sabor del éxtasis en sus labios. Cada poro de su piel irradiaba felicidad. Jamás pensó que podría sentirse así, nunca pensó que podría estar así con Elena, Elena… Elena le amaba. Le pareció que ella estaba despierta y se levantó para mirarla, le acarició el hombro besándoselo suavemente.

-Buenos días - le dijo y se extrañó al ver que ella lloraba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó.

-¡No! – gritó ella apartándolo – ¡No estoy bien! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Tú me has hecho esto! –

-¿Yo? ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? – preguntaba sin entender nada e intentando abrazarla, pero ella no le dejaba, le apartaba gritándole que la dejara.

-Ya estarás contento, ya te has acostado conmigo, una muesca más en tu cinturón – le espetó ella.

-No es así como siento y lo sabes – dijo él totalmente abrumado por su reacción

-¿Sentir? Tú no sabes lo que es sentir – gritó ella – No eres capaz de ello –

-Elena por favor… pidió tratando de acercarse a ella.

-¡Déjame! Sólo me das asco, te has acercado a mí ahora que no está Stefan, pero yo siempre querré a Stefan y tú no eres nada para mí.

Damon la miró dolido. Toda la felicidad que sus poros rezumaran hacía unos minutos se habían convertido en millones de agujas que le pinchaban causándole el mayor de los dolores.

-Perfecto – dijo – si es así no me volverás a ver cerca de ti. Y ahora lárgate, ya me he divertido bastante por esta mañana.

Recogió su camisón y se lo tiró a la cara. Ella lo cogió y salió corriendo envuelta en lágrimas.

Damon se sentía herido, humillado, engañado… y nunca pensaba con claridad cuando estaba herido.

Elena se encerró en la habitación durante todo el día. Al llegar la noche seguía en su cama atormentándose con sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo había podido comportarse de aquella manera? ¿Cómo había podido tocar el cielo con los dedos junto a Damon cuando Stefan se encontraba bajo tierra?

¿Cómo había podido herir a Damon de aquella manera si ella había sido la única culpable de todo? Damon jamás la perdonaría. ¿Cómo había podido decirle que no le amaba, cuando acababa de mostrárselo con cada fibra de su ser?

Damon… Damon que se había dado a ella tan desinteresadamente. Debía pedirle perdón, rogarle que la perdonara si hacía falta. Ella le amaba, por supuesto que le amaba. Iría a hablar con él, sería valiente y asumiría sus sentimientos y él la perdonaría y la ayudaría a no sentirse tan culpable mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos y la apretaba junto a su pecho.

En ese momento se oyeron voces en la habitación de al lado, risas, ruidos de cosas que caían. ¿Es que Damon estaba con alguien? ¿Una mujer?

Damon sabía que ella estaría escuchando, compartir pared tenía sus ventajas.

Cogió a Vicky, aún vestida, por los muslos y se la subió a la cadera empotrándola contra la pared, sabía que Elena oiría los gritos que Vicky daba de placer a cada embestida. Quería herirla, desesperadamente quería que sufriera como él lo hacía. La puerta de la habitación de Elena se cerró de golpe. Ella se había marchado.

Damon se detuvo en seco y se cubrió con la camisa notando un escalofrío.

-¿Qué te pasa tío? – preguntó Vicky al ver que la fiesta se acababa.

- Vete. Me siento enfermo – dijo él y se tumbó en la cama.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, las cosas van a complicarse un poco para estos dos… pero se aman no? ;)**

**CAPITULO VII**

Elena estaba en su coche indecisa. Debía encontrar el valor para hacer lo que había decidido hacer. No había vuelto allí desde el día del entierro, y necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba contárselo a Stefan, y de algún modo ir hasta allí era lo único que le quedaba.

Se acercó a la tumba con pasos temblorosos y cayó de rodillas en el suelo apoyando una mano en la negra lápida y llorando sin consuelo.

Stefan – lloraba.

Había pasado una semana desde que se marchara corriendo de la mansión Salvatore.

Ni siquiera sabía si Damon estaría allí todavía o no. No había sido capaz de preguntarle por él a su padre cuando le llamó para decir que había decidido volver ya a su casa, que no quería abusar de su hospitalidad y que pasaría pronto a recoger sus cosas.

Yo… lo siento tanto… Siento todo lo que nos ha pasado, siento que no estés aquí para poder ser sincera contigo – decía acariciando las letras de su nombre.

Nunca quise hacerte daño, Stefan. Nunca quise herirnos a ninguno, y al final mira en qué he acabado.

Espero que puedas oírme, Stefan. Ojalá pudieras estar aquí. Ojalá pudieras compartir esto conmigo – dijo – Pero de algún modo ya siempre lo estarás, ¿verdad? – sonrió entre lágrimas.

Damon estaba bebiendo en el salón de la mansión frente a la chimenea.

Lanzó el vaso con todas sus fuerzas al fuego, el alcohol hizo que la llama creciera iluminando las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro. Lanzó con furia también la botella y gritó apoyándose en la pared sobre el fuego.

Su padre se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Hijo – le confortó el anciano con ternura. – Yo también echo de menos a tu hermano-.

Damon se volvió a mirarle con rabia.

¿Mi hermano? ¿Crees que todo esto es por mi hermano? – le gritó.

¿Porqué si no? – preguntó su padre ignorante de su amargura.

Siempre es igual, ¿verdad? Siempre será así. Al final TODOS escogéis a Stefan. Qué pena que haya sido él y no yo el que haya muerto y os tengáis que conformar conmigo, ¿verdad padre? – le recriminó dolido.

Damon… eso no es verdad. No es como piensas. Dios es testigo de que amo a mis dos hijos de la misma forma – se explicó el hombre mirándole a los ojos lleno de sinceridad.

Entonces ¿por qué no es así como yo lo siento padre?

Es… solo… porque es más fácil amar a Stefan, Damon. Siempre ha sido más fácil quererle. Él siempre ha sido fácil de leer, como un libro abierto, siempre ha sido más fácil complacerle, hacerlo feliz. Nunca he podido saber qué era lo que querías o lo que te hacía feliz o desgraciado. Nunca he sabido cómo quererte hijo.

Damon miró a aquel hombre, quien parecía haber envejecido diez años en las últimas semanas.

Gracias – le dijo.

Su padre asintió y le abrazó en silencio. Se separó y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro mirándolo con ternura. Damon pensó que era la primera vez que su padre lo miraba de aquella manera, y se sintió de alguna manera reconfortado.

Elena miró hacia la imponente mansión y suspiró hondo.

Entró por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina y solía estar siempre abierta. No quería hacer notar su presencia en la casa. Había escogido ir al anochecer esperando no tener que encontrarse con Damon, aunque estuviera o no estuviera Damon allí algún día debía ser el que se enfrentara a él.

Aquella cocina le traía tantos recuerdos.

_Eran las dos de la mañana y Elena sentía sed, así que estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un gran vaso de agua._

_Damon entró por la puerta trasera con la cazadora de cuero en el hombro sujeta por dos dedos. Olía a alcohol incluso desde donde ella estaba._

_La miró sorprendido y luego curvó los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa acercándose a ella._

_Vaya, vaya… la pequeña Elena. Mi hermanito ha triunfado ¿eh? ¿Te trata bien Stefan? – le preguntó poniéndose lo que a ella le pareció demasiado cerca._

_Sólo estábamos hablando – dijo rápidamente y se calló de pronto pensando que no sabía por qué le había tenido que decir eso precisamente a él._

_Damon estalló en una sonora carcajada._

_No sé porqué no me sorprende. Te aseguro, Elena. Que si yo te tuviera en mi cuarto, hablar es lo que menos querrías hacer – le dijo acercándose aún más._

_Lo dudo – respondió ella desafiante aunque en su interior sintiera que podía tener razón, nunca le daría el gusto de reconocérselo._

_¿Me retas? – preguntó él divertido._

_No eres más que un engreído, ¿lo sabías? – dijo ella casi respirando en su boca._

_Cierra los ojos – ordenó él._

_¿Qué? – preguntó ella extrañada._

_He dicho: cierra los ojos. Me has retado, Elena. Tan sólo quiero demostrarle a tu pequeña cabecita que no tienes razón – dijo serio._

_Elena cerró los ojos sin saber muy bien porqué. La asustaba el cómo parecía no poder resistirse a su voz, pero no le daría el gusto de retroceder._

_Tienes un cuello hermoso, Elena – susurró recorriéndoselo con un dedo y notando satisfecho cómo le ponía la piel de gallina._

_Damon sonrió complacido y acercó la boca a su oreja._

_Si estuvieras en mi cuarto, Elena. Te quitaría toda la ropa, para vestirte con mi aliento y con mi lengua – le dijo en el oído._

_Ella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente con el corazón a punto de salirle por la boca y oyó su risa sorda en respuesta._

_Te lo dije – respondió él arrogante – Pero aún no estás preparada para que yo te seduzca, Elena. Házmelo saber cuando te canses de "hablar"-. Y con estas palabras hizo una reverencia y salió de la cocina. _

_Elena se sentó y trató de volver a recuperar la compostura antes de volver a donde la esperaba Stefan._

¿Escabulléndote en la noche? – preguntó Damon desde la puerta.

Estaba borracho, lo notaba. No era el mejor momento para hablar con él.

Buenas noches – dijo ella y se encaminó hacia arriba.

Eres una cobarde, Elena – dijo él cortándole el paso.

Ella le miró con furia, pero luego pensó que era el alcohol el que hablaba, y que aun así, él tenía razón, e intentó pasar sin contestarle. Él volvió a cerrarle el paso.

Una cobarde y una mentirosa. ¿Dices que no me quieres? ¿Qué no soy nada para ti? ¿Quieres que vuelva a demostrarte cuán equivocada estás, Elena? – dijo tomado su cara entre las manos.

Damon, no. Déjame por favor – suplicó.

Damon la miró a los ojos con un amor que dolía solo de verlo, ella no pudo evitar rendirse a su mirada, entreabrió los labios en consentimiento. Damon leyó la señal y la besó.

Se separó de ella y dejó su frente apoyada mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

Damon, tengo algo que decirte… yo… estoy embarazada – dijo Elena mirando al suelo. Damon sintió como si le echaran un cubo de agua helada por la espalda.

Se separó de ella mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin saber qué decir, se alejó en silencio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tras una interesante revelación, vemos como ambos se enfrentan a ello.**

**CAPITULO VIII**

¿Qué tú queeeeeeeeee? – preguntó Meredith medio gritando.

Pssss – dijo Elena – No necesito volver a ser la comidilla del pueblo -.

Meredith se giró y vio como un par de personas cuchicheaban mientras miraban en su dirección.

Perdona Lena, pero es que me has dejado de piedra. ¿Y qué te ha dicho Damon? – preguntó Meredith en un tono más bajo.

Nada… absolutamente nada – respondió mirando su taza de café.

Es que no lo entiendo de verdad que no te entiendo… -.

¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Mer? No puedo confiar en él –.

Bueno, a la vista está que en la que no se puede confiar es en ti – dijo Meredith y su amiga la miró con ojos de pena.

Oh, lo siento, ya sabes que a veces tengo la boca muy grande… - se disculpó.

Elena dio un gran suspiro y miró por la ventana.

No, si en el fondo tienes razón… como siempre. Oh Meredith, ¡cómo te he echado de menos!- dijo mirándola y agarrándole las manos.

Katherine llegó tremendamente sonriente y silbando.

¿Y ese humor? – preguntó Meredith.

Acabo de encontrarme con Giusseppe Salvatore y me ha dicho que espera que pasemos más por su casa, que está muy solo ahora que Damon se ha ido – respondió Katherine con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Y? – preguntó Meredith sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

¿No lo pillas? El señor "" se ha pirado. Es un día para celebrar – dijo sacándole la lengua.

Meredith miró a Elena.

¿Estás bien? No podrás decir que no es lo que estabas buscando – le dijo.

Oh, Mer. Qué se yo ya lo que quiero – suspiró Elena.

No estés triste Elena, con mi suerte, vendrá a buscarte pronto y los dos acabaréis vuestro tétrico cuento de hadas y yo tendré que tragármelo todas las navidades – sonrió Katherine guiñándole un ojo.

¿No se lo has contado? – preguntó Meredith.

No – respondió Elena con voz baja.

¿Qué me he perdido? – inquirió Katherine curiosa.

Elena miró a Meredith y a su hermana tímidamente.

Yo… le dije que estaba embarazada – dijo finalmente.

¿QUEEEEEEE? – gritó Katherine alucinada.

Espera, espera, que viene lo mejor – dijo Meredith haciéndola callar.

Y… no es verdad – reconoció Elena.

Pero ¿por qué habrías de decirle algo así? ¿Qué sentido tiene? – preguntó Katherine.

¡No puedo estar con él! - estalló Elena - No puedo confiar en él. Nunca he podido, me da miedo lo que me pasa cuando estoy a su lado, no soy yo misma, me controla. Y luego está ese temperamento que tiene y cómo reaccionó cuando… cuando yo… es verdad que dije cosas horribles, pero me sentía culpable, estaba dolida, como loca con todo lo de Stefan… y quise pedirle perdón, de verdad que iba a hacerlo. Pero, ¿qué hizo él? ¡Se emborrachó y se lió con una cualquiera! Y… Y luego volvió a besarme como si tal cosa y entonces sentí que todas mis barreras se bajaban y me aterró estar a su merced de esa manera y pensé que lo único que se interpondría entre nosotros sería Stefan… ergo, tuve esa idea - se explicó Elena ante las absortas muchachas.

Vaya idea más tonta, Lena - sentenció Meredith - ¿Y cuando pasen unos meses y vea que no estás embarazada qué? ¿Y cuando te pregunte por su supuesto sobrino? Porque Damon podrá ser todo lo cabrón que queráis, pero él quiere a su familia… Es que no sé en qué pensabas -.

Ya te lo he dicho – respondió Elena nerviosa.

Ah, ya… sí… que te besó y dejaste de pensar – ironizó Meredith.

No va a volver Mer, le conozco, no volverá – dijo Elena.

Damon se estaba besando con una fogosa pelirroja en el callejón trasero de un bar.

Las manos de la joven recorrían todo su cuerpo, pero él no sentía nada. Era hermosa, aquello saltaba a la vista, pero no quería seguir besándola. Hace un tiempo habría hecho el amor con ella allí mismo en la calle o en el baño del bar y se habría largado puede que sin recordar su nombre siquiera.

Pero había cambiado, Elena le había cambiado, su amor le había hecho ser alguien diferente.

Notó como las manos de la muchacha le desabrochaban el cinturón y se las tomó parándola.

Becka, creo que me voy a casa – dijo empujándola suavemente.

La muchacha le miró con asco, la melena despeinada, el pintalabios descolorido.

Tú te lo pierdes, imbécil – le escupió volviendo al bar.

Damon se apoyó en la pared y se rió de sí mismo.

No era capaz de dormir, no podía volver a su casa… y ahora no era capaz de tener sexo con alguien. ¿Cuántas cosas más iba a robarle Elena?

El recuerdo de ella dolía aún demasiado. No, no podía estar con una Elena embarazada de Stefan, no podría soportar el pensamiento de que su hermano de algún modo siempre estuviera entre ellos… o tal vez… No, no podía soportarlo.

Gracias a Dios aún le quedaba el alcohol… eso aún no se lo habían quitado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Elena no está embarazada… pero Damon no lo sabe…**

**Durante los próximos capítulos vamos a descubrir un poco más del pasado de su relación.**

**CAPITULO IX**

_Damon estaba en casa temprano, no sabía muy bien por qué hoy no tenía ganas de salir.  
>Estaba sirviéndose un vaso de bourbon y se le cayó el tapón de la botella. Se agachó a buscarlo. Estando así agachado oyó como Elena y Stefan entraban al salón y prefirió permanecer oculto.<br>Estaban riendo, ella se veía realmente preciosa con esa sonrisa. Stefan la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Notó un resquemor. ¿Eran eso celos? ¿Cómo saberlo? Jamás en su vida había estado celoso de ningún hombre, nunca antes una mujer en la que él se hubiera fijado había preferido a otro antes que a él, ya estuviera soltera, comprometida o casada, cuando él se fijaba un objetivo éste caía. No le gustaba sentirse así. No estaba cómodo. Ahora estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberse quedado. Ojalá y no decidieran llegar a mayores allí mismo en el sillón, eso no sería nada divertido.  
>Oh, genial, ¿ahora hablaban de él? ¿Qué ella no quería encontrárselo?<br>-Damon no es tan malo, casi todo es fachada – dijo Stefan, y eso fue el colmo que agotó su poca paciencia.  
>-Casi todo – dijo Damon levantándose a lo que los otros dos reaccionaron con sorpresa.<br>-¡Damon! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – preguntó Stefan un poco incómodo.  
>-Oh, suficiente, todo el rato del muac, muac, muac – dijo imitando los besos.<br>-Deberías haber hecho notar tu presencia – le recriminó Elena.  
>-Lo he hecho cuando ya no me divertía. Yo hago las cosas cuando a mí me va en gana, Elena. Recuerda eso – le dijo y dicho esto salió de la habitación con el regusto amargo de pensar que le habría encantado ser él el que se hubiese quedado y no su hermano.<em>

Elena y Katherine estaban terminando de cerrar las cajas.  
>-Está muy bien esto que haces, Elena – dijo su hermana al ver la cara de tristeza con la que ponía el precinto.<br>-Lo sé, Stefan ya no las necesitará, pero no puedo dejar de sentir que se va un poco más – respondió Elena y se quedó mirando una foto de Stefan junto a su hermano. Acarició con el pulgar la imagen de Damon.  
>Katherine dio un fuerte resoplido y su hermana la miró.<br>-¡Oh! No puedo creer que sea yo quien te diga esto. Llámalo, maldita sea, ¡llámalo! No seas tonta, Elena. Mira, si no sale bien, no sale bien, pero no puedes estar toda la vida suspirando por lo que pudo ser y no fue ¡cuando ni siquiera lo has intentado! Esa no eres tú, Elena. La Elena que yo conozco no es una cobarde.

_Damon entró en la biblioteca, allí estaba Elena, preciosa, leyendo un libro. Se acercó y se sentó frente a ella.  
>-Hola – saludó susurrando sonriente.<br>-¿Qué haces aquí? Dudo mucho que tú leas… – le dijo ella sin levantar la vista del libro.  
>Aquella muchacha era todo un reto, pensó Damon, y muy, muy cabezota. Saltaba a la vista que le divertía, que quizá se sentía atraída por él, pero intentaba tratarlo mal, con indiferencia, y eso no hacía sino acrecentar su interés. Se quedó mirándola durante un rato y le divirtió ver cómo se esforzaba en fingir que leía su libro totalmente ajena a su presencia, sonrió al ver que lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo.<br>-He venido a hablar contigo – continuó susurrando. Eso pareció sorprenderla, ya que le miró con los ojos abiertos.  
>-Quiero conocerte, Elena. Podríamos ser amigos, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo eres como la medio novia de mi hermano, y yo sólo quiero lo mejor para el pequeño Stefan – dijo haciéndole morritos.<br>Elena se rió ante la expresión de su cara. Seguro que no podía confiar en él, pero no perdía nada intentando ser su amiga. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al mirarle a los labios. Oh, si no fuese tan condenadamente guapo… Si él no lo supiera tan bien…_

Damon estaba sentado en el suelo de su apartamento. Un mar de botellas a su alrededor.  
>Había perdido un poco la noción del tiempo. En algún momento tendría que salir a por más alcohol, o limpiar todo aquello, pensó divertido.<br>-Ya puestos… – dijo y empezó a lanzar botellas contra la pared. Aunque aquello resultó ser menos divertido de lo que pensaba.  
>-¡Stefan! – gritó – ¡Stefan!, ¿me oyes? Oh, espero que así sea. Seguro que estás ahí mirando con el ceño fruncido pensando que estoy volviendo a destrozar mi vida ¿eh? ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿EH? ¿Qué más puedo hacer? – El silencio por respuesta y negó con la cabeza.<br>-No puedo estar con ella Stefan, no así. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué críe a tu retoño junto con Elena? ¿Vivir cada día pensando que estás ahí en medio? ¿Qué ella no podrá jamás olvidarse de ti? ¡NO PUEDO! Yo… yo la quiero Stefan… no puedo soportar pensar que ella no me quiera que no esté conmigo en cuerpo y alma como yo lo estoy con ella, no puedo soportarlo. Ojalá no te hubieras muerto, si no te hubieras muerto tal vez podría haber jugado, podría haber entrado en el triángulo y habérmela ganado con todas las de la ley… pero no puedo competir con un tú muerto, Stef. No, yo y todos mis defectos siempre estaremos en segundo lugar – se calló al darse cuenta de que hablaba sólo y se rió a carcajadas.  
>-Sí que tengo que estar borracho para estar hablando contigo… – dijo riendo.<p>

El móvil empezó a vibrarle y se medio incorporó para sacárselo del bolsillo. Era Elena. Se rió a carcajadas y enseñó el teléfono al imaginario Stefan con el que acababa de hablar.  
>Lo lanzó contra la pared haciéndolo pedazos.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Os presento a uno de mis personajes favoritos de esta historia, Jenna. Espero que os guste!**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y por vuestras reviews!**

**:)**

**CAPITULO X**

Jenna abrió la puerta del apartamento de Damon y entró llamándolo sin encontrar respuesta.

Al pasar tuvo que esquivar las muchas botellas y cristales que había derramados por el suelo. Genial, pensó.

Damon estaba tendido entre el salón y su cuarto en un estado semicomatoso.

Damon – le llamó – Damon ¡levántate!

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta así que lo agarró por debajo de las axilas y lo arrastró como pudo hasta meterlo en la ducha. Allí abrió el grifo consiguiendo que Damon reaccionara.

Pero qué… ¡cierra el agua! – le gritó.

No hasta que espabiles, además ¡apestas! – dijo Jenna, se notaba que la joven había lidiado en alguna otra ocasión con una situación como esta.

¿Qué cojones haces aquí, Jenna? – preguntó él levantándose a cerrar el grifo él mismo.

Tu padre me llamó, llevas tres días sin responder a sus llamadas, tampoco has contestado a las mías –

Ah, sí… mi móvil… debe de estar en algún lado del salón, puede que en más de un lado a la vez… - se acordó.

No pienso dejarte salir de este baño hasta que te des una ducha y me da igual si yo misma tengo que quitarte la ropa – le dijo seria.

Oh, está bien. Sal del baño – protestó Damon.

Estaré haciendo café – le dijo y cerró la puerta al salir.

_Elena salió de la casa, cerró la puerta y al volverse se dio de bruces con Damon quien la esperaba en el porche. Al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca y mirarle a esos ojos azules se le aceleró el pulso, pestañeó varias veces para recuperar la compostura, pidiendo a todos los dioses que él no se hubiera dado cuenta. _

_Damon levantó la comisura de sus labios en una traviesa sonrisa. _

_Buenos días – le dijo_

_¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella intentando no desviar la mirada a su boca._

_Vengo a secuestrarte – respondió el guiñándole un ojo._

_¿Cómo? – se asustó ella._

_Tranquila, para la noche estarás sana y salva en casa de nuevo – sonrió él._

_¿Crees que voy a pasar todo el día por ahí contigo dios sabe dónde? ¡Tú flipas! – contestó ella indignada._

_¿No sientes algo de curiosidad? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito? – preguntó él poniéndole morritos._

_Para nada – dijo ella._

_Lo siento, pensaba que íbamos a ser amigos… sólo quería pasar un día divertido contigo sabiendo que Stefan está fuera este fin de semana. Sólo trataba de ser un buen amigo, pero si no te apetece mi compañía… - puso gesto serio y dolido y en cuanto se hubo dado la vuelta una sonrisa maliciosa. Apostó consigo mismo a que no llegaría al coche antes de que ella le llamara._

_Elena resopló._

_Oh, maldita sea – susurró - ¡Espera! – le gritó y fue corriendo a su encuentro._

Jenna estaba en la cocina terminando de hacer café, Damon entró llevando sólo unos vaqueros negros y secándose el pelo con una toalla.

¿Ya estás contenta? – preguntó.

No hasta que estés algo más sobrio – contestó Jenna sirviéndole el café.

Así que el viejo te ha llamado, ¿eh? – dijo Damon dando un gran sorbo.

¿Qué demonios te pasa, Damon?

Damon la miró pensativo.

No hay tanto café en esa cafetera como para que te cuente todo lo que me pasa – respondió mirando al infinito.

Bueno, he cancelado todas mis reuniones para venir a verte, no tengo nada más que hacer – dijo Jenna sentándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

Damon miró a su vecina, quien siempre se había comportado con él como una amiga, aunque él no la hubiera dejado acercarse demasiado para serlo. Siempre empeñado en mantener a todo el mundo a una cierta distancia. Y hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos acabó por contarle todo por lo que había pasado en estos últimos tres meses.

Jenna ya conocía la historia sobre Elena, y lo que ella significaba para Damon, pero verlo de aquella manera, tan destrozadamente hundido por su pérdida le tocó el corazón.

Damon, ¿realmente crees que no puedes estar con ella? – le preguntó directamente.

No es que lo crea, Jenna, lo sé. Se lo que ella siempre verá en mí, la clase de persona que soy. Nunca me la he merecido, ni nunca me la mereceré, y ella lo sabe – respondió Damon con amargura.

Pues cambia, Damon. Demuéstrale que puedes ser otra persona – le animó.

Yo no puedo cambiar – lo rechazó él.

Todos podemos, la cuestión es, ¿te importa lo suficiente como para cambiar por ella? –

Damon se la quedó mirando en silencio, los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Ella me importa más que nada en el mundo – dijo con voz ronca.

Bueno, pues entonces tú mismo te has respondido -.

_Damon y Elena estaban en la playa. Estaban vestidos tumbados sobre unas toallas, él completamente de negro, con gafas oscuras. Ella lo miraba de reojo cuando no estaba totalmente relajada disfrutando del sol._

_¿Ves? – dijo él sin mirarla – Te habrías arrepentido de no venir._

_¿Por qué eres así, Damon? – preguntó Elena._

_Así ¿cómo? ¿Atractivo, encantador, divertido? – preguntó volviéndose hacia ella._

_Un capullo - respondió Elena._

_¡Ouch! – gritó Damon fingiendo que le disparaban al corazón y cayendo hacia atrás._

_Has herido mis sentimientos, Elena –dijo desde el suelo tumbado boca arriba._

_Bah, no creo que tú tengas de eso – respondió ella divertida._

_¡Oh! –gritó Damon poniéndose una mano sobre la frente – ¿Ahora vas a rematarme? Vamos, no te cortes clávame una estaca en el corazón – melodramatizó poniéndose la otra mano en el pecho._

_¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó Elena._

_¿Cómo se llamaba? – repitió él fijando su mirada en sus ojos._

_La chica que te destrozó el corazón – contestó Elena._

_Nadie me ha destrozado el corazón, Elena. Simplemente porque no he dejado a nadie llegar ahí –dijo Damon._

_Oh, eso es tan… - ella se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el pecho – triste… - dijo._

_Él se quedó mirando su mano. De repente la cogió por la mano levantándose como un resorte tumbándola en el suelo y poniéndose sobre ella._

_No es triste, Elena – dijo con fiereza – Es mi vida y es como he decidido vivirla –._

_Pero al final del día estás sólo, Damon – contestó ella casi sin respirar. – No tienes a nadie, ni siquiera tienes amigos – le dijo._

_Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de que tú lo seas – habló acercándose más a ella._

_Se quedó así por un momento, mirándola, notando que quería besarla más que ninguna cosa en el mundo. Ella estaba inmóvil, asustada de que la pudiera besar y más asustada de que ella le dejara hacerlo. Intentaba descifrar su mirada, por un momento parecía que alguna de sus barreras comenzaba a caer. Se acercó más a ella, muy despacio. Elena penó que realmente iba a besarla, pero él se detuvo y ella pudo ver que ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa burlona, todas las barreras habían vuelto a su sitio._

_¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó levantándose de un salto y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla._


	11. Chapter 11

**Muchas gracias por leerme y por las review! Espero que os guste**

**CAPITULO XI**

Damon entró en el ascensor de su oficina.

Justo cuando la puerta iba a cerrarse oyó que una joven le gritaba que esperara. Sostuvo la puerta hasta que la joven entró.

Gracias - le dijo ella sonriente.

Damon no pudo responder con palabras, un asentimiento de cabeza y se metió en el rincón. La joven se quedó pensando que se había cruzado con algún capullo bipolar, que le abría la puerta y luego se quedaba mirándola como si fuera el propio satán aparecido del infierno.

Ella no sabía que era la primera mujer embarazada que Damon veía desde que Elena le dijera que lo estaba.

Damon se quedó mirando a la joven desde la esquina en silencio. Debería de tener el mismo tiempo de embarazo que Elena, cuatro o cinco meses como mucho.

Se imaginó a Elena así. ¿Estaría hermosa? Oh, seguro que lo estaría. No podía pensar en alguna situación en la que Elena no estuviera perfecta. Su hermoso pecho habría crecido y sus caderas se habrían ensanchado para hacer paso a su abultado vientre, tendría el brillo en la mirada de quien sabe que lleva una vida dentro. ¿Sería dichosa? ¿Acaso habría sombras en sus ojos?

Si tan sólo fuese suyo el hijo de Elena... Si aquel niño fuera suyo se pasaría las noches amándola, demostrándole lo feliz que se sentía por que ella llevara una parte de él en su vientre, la mimaría y la consentiría en todo lo que deseara, como siempre había querido hacer, cuidarla como si fuera su princesa, su niña, su amada. Nunca llegó a devolverle aquella llamada…

_Damon y Elena llegaban a casa de ella._

_Habían ido a cenar, últimamente Damon no dejaba de aprovechar cualquier ocasión en la que Stefan estuviera fuera para verla, y lo que era más enigmático para él, ella nunca le decía que no. Pareciera como si disfrutara con su compañía, él desde luego disfrutaba con la de ella. Se sentía cómodo, incluso relajado. No tenía que fingir nada o hacer creer que la escuchaba para llevársela a la cama, no, podía ser el mismo. Y aún mejor, realmente le gustaba escucharla, le gustaba estar con ella, hacerla reír, ponerla nerviosa…_

_Se sorprendía a sí mismo preguntando a Stefan cuando sería el próximo viaje que tendría y se pasaba los días ideando planes con ella._

_Nunca había hablado con Stefan de ello, ¿cómo le dices a tu hermano que te ves con su novia a escondidas? Tampoco había hablado con Elena, desde luego Stefan habría tenido alguna palabra con él si hubiese sabido algo, por lo que pensaba que Elena también se lo ocultaba._

_Gracias – dijo ella parándose en el porche con la llave en la mano – lo he pasado muy bien -. _

_Damon se quedó mirándola fijamente en silencio, y levantó una mano para ponerle un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, dejándola cerca de su cara._

_No puedes mirarme así, Damon – dijo ella. _

_¿Por qué? – preguntó sin mover la mano de su posición mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba la oreja. _

_No está bien – respondió Elena nerviosa._

_¿No te gusta? – preguntó Damon acercándose un poco más._

_Me gusta demasiado – dijo ella sin querer como hipnotizada por sus ojos._

_Las pupilas de él se dilataron cuando dijo aquello._

_Ninguno movió un músculo. Elena se quedó petrificada al oír aquellas palabras salir de su boca, Damon pensaba si esta vez tendría el valor de besarla, de ver a qué sabían sus besos._

_El móvil de Elena comenzó a sonar en el silencio de la noche, y Damon se dio de bruces con la realidad._

_Tu novio te llama, Elena – dijo secamente._

_Elena buscó el teléfono mirando en el bolso nerviosa, al sacarlo vio que efectivamente era Stefan. Levantó la vista pero Damon ya no estaba delante de ella, lo vio alejarse en medio de la oscuridad, el móvil seguía sonando. _

Elena estaba en la cocina desayunando mientras veía las noticias con gesto aburrido. Últimamente los días se sucedían sin que ninguno tuviera ya nada que la atrajera.

Comenzó a sonar el móvil y dejó el café para contestarlo.

¿Quién es? – preguntó ya que no podía ver el número.

¿Hola? ¿Quién es? – siguió preguntando. Como no contestaban colgó y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa. El móvil volvió a sonar.

¿Quién es? – preguntó - ¿Me oye alguien? – de repente un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

¿Damon? – preguntó temerosa y al otro lado colgaron.

Damon se quedó mirando el móvil pensativo.

Aquella era su Elena, daba igual que estuviera embarazada de Stefan, era suya. Su alma. Y decidió que volvería a ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII**

Jenna se despertó sobresaltada, miró el reloj y no eran más que las 5 de la mañana.

Fue bostezando hasta la puerta pensando que sólo conocía a una persona que podría estar llamando a estas horas.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Damon. ¿Sonriendo?

Damon entró en la casa y cogió a su vecina en brazos abrazándola y dándole vueltas.

Gracias a dios que estás en casa – dijo abrazándola al dejarla en el suelo.

¿Dónde más iba a estar a las 5 de la mañana? - preguntó Jenna sarcástica.

¿Son las cinco de la mañana? – se preguntó Damon mirando su reloj – Wow, ¡realmente he perdido la noción del tiempo! – dijo riendo a carcajadas.

¿Qué te pasa, Damon? – se preocupó Jenna al verlo tan alterado.

Oh, Jenna. Ayer tarde llamé a Elena –

¿En serio? – se sorprendió su vecina animada – Cuéntame, ¿qué te dijo? ¿Qué habéis hablado? –

Oh… nada, no fui capaz – reconoció Damon tocándose el pelo nervioso.

Jenna se quedó un poco confusa, si no habían hablado ¿a qué se debía su actitud eufórica?

Damon la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Daba vueltas a la habitación sin mirar a Jenna, hablaba como loco, completamente acelerado. Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y gesticulaba ampliamente, llevaba una pequeña bolsita en sus manos.

Oh, Jenna, es todo tan extraño, tan… mágico – dijo exultante – de repente fue como si me dieran un golpe en la cabeza y lo viese todo taaaaaan claro. He sido un imbécil, Jenna. Ayer después de llamar a Elena salí a tomar el aire, estaba confuso, pero también estaba animado, oír su voz… fue como un regalo. Quería ir a verla, a hablar con ella, pero seguía con dudas sobre lo del bebé, oh no sabes qué angustiado estaba. Entonces vi aquella tienda y pensé que era como una señal, como el empujón que Stefan me daba para olvidar todas mis dudas y miedos. Entré y compré esto - dijo enseñándole un pequeño y precioso vestido rosa. – Porque espero de todo corazón, que lo que Elena lleva en su vientre sea una niña, y sea tan hermosa y especial como ella -.

Oh, Damon – dijo Jenna con las lágrimas a punto de saltarle contagiada con la emoción que Damon transmitía.

He ido también al aeropuerto, tengo un vuelo dentro de dos horas – dijo – Quería pasar a verte, para darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí Jenna. Sobre todo estos últimos meses-

Oh, yo no he hecho nada, Damon. – negó ella.

Has estado ahí, es más de lo que nunca nadie ha hecho por mí. Gracias de verdad.-

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron emocionados.

A riesgo de sonar maternal… estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Damon - dijo Jenna y Damon rompió a reír en una sonora carcajada, contagiándola también a ella.

_Stefan llegó a casa muy temprano aquel domingo. Damon había estado toda la noche en vela sentado en el salón, pensando que no podía portarse de aquella manera con su hermano. Debía afrontar la realidad de sus sentimientos y contárselo todo a Stefan. Stefan era la única persona que había dado un duro por él en su vida y no quería perder eso. _

_Cuando Stefan le vio se acercó a él sonriente._

_¡Hola! – saludó alegre sentándose a su lado - ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? ¿No te has acostado aún o has madrugado? -_

_Mejor no preguntes – murmuró Damon._

_Pues me viene bien que estés despierto, así puedo enseñarte una cosa – comentó Stefan sacando algo de su bolsillo – ¡Mira! – dijo abriendo la palma de la mano._

_Damon tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, al abrirla encontró un precioso anillo dentro. Algo muy fino, nada ostentoso, tal y como pensaba que encajaría perfectamente en el dedo de Elena._

_¿Y esto? – preguntó sin apartar los ojos del anillo._

_No es que le vaya a pedir que se case conmigo ni nada de eso – se rió Stefan – Tan sólo era algo para demostrarle lo mucho que significa para mí, y que sepa que la quiero. Llevo un tiempo viajando demasiado, y la tengo un poco abandonada._

"_Ni que lo jures" pensó Damon._

_¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? Estoy ansioso por dárselo – dijo Stefan quitándole el anillo de las manos._

_Damon miró a su hermano, no era capaz de decírselo. No era capaz de decirle que la mujer que le había robado el corazón era precisamente de la que él estaba enamorado, y más aún, no era capaz de decirle que había estado yendo a sus espaldas a buscarla, robándosela como un traidor. _

_Espero que te lo agradezca como es debido – dijo irónico, e inmediatamente ese pensamiento se le clavó en el pecho como un dardo envenenado._

_Me voy a la cama, estoy cansado – se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta parándose a coger antes una botella de whisky, en el pasillo se giró y miró a su hermano que contemplaba el anillo anonadado y tomó una decisión no egoísta por primera vez en su vida._

Katherine fue a atender la puerta, y sorprendida no encontró a nadie en el porche cuando abrió.

Miró a un lado y a otro sin ver a nadie, cuando iba a cerrar se percató de que había un sobre blanco y un pequeño paquetito rosa en el suelo. El sobre llevaba el nombre de Elena en él, escrito con letra delicada. La carta era de Damon.


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A:Bueno, Damon quiere a Stefan todos sabíamos eso ¿no? Este es un capítulo muy intenso y triste para Damon. Espero que os guste!**

**CAPITULO XIII**

_Stefan y Elena llegaron a casa de noche entre risas y besuqueos. Se pararon junto a la puerta del salón._

_Ocupado – oyeron decir a Damon desde dentro. Al mirar le vieron al pie de la chimenea de rodillas llevando sólo unos vaqueros negros mientras una chica besaba su espalda y otra le besaba en el cuello. – No os molestéis chicas – dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en Elena, a Stefan la boca casi le llegaba al pecho de tan abierta que la tenía._

_Vámonos – dijo Elena tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta la puerta mientras lanzaba su mirada más llena de desprecio a Damon._

_Damon se quedó un momento pensativo. ¿Llevaba ella el anillo puesto? No se había fijado, trató de auto convencerse de que ya no importaba y continuó donde lo había dejado._

Elena estaba en su cuarto terminando de vestirse cuando Katherine entró con la nota y el paquete en las manos.

Elena, ¡Damon ha dejado esto en la puerta! – le dijo acercándose, Elena tuvo que sentarse en la cama de la impresión.

Tomó el paquete y lo dejó a un lado y abrió la carta para leerla con el pulso acelerado por la emoción.

Elena,

Desde que te conocí siento que nunca he estado a la altura de lo que necesitabas de mí. He estado escondiéndome, engañándome tras mi máscara, haciéndote despreciarme porque era más sencillo que enfrentarme a que te quiero.

Me he dado cuenta de que no sé vivir sin ti, no puedo y no quiero estar sin ti más tiempo, todo es tan vacío, tan falto de valor si tú no estás conmigo para disfrutar de ello.

Añoro tu sonrisa, tus ojos marrones llenos de vida…

Quisiera pedirte que me dejes demostrarte que he cambiado, que tú me has cambiado, ya no seré un cobarde nunca más, y ojalá puedas dejarme pasar el resto de mi vida cuidándoos y amándoos.

Si dentro de tu corazón encuentras al menos una parte del mismo amor que yo siento, si crees que soy en parte merecedor de tenerte, si de verdad quieres darme esa oportunidad, te espero esta tarde en el lago.

Damon.

Elena se quedó mirando la carta congelada, Damon estaba allí, abriéndole su corazón, sincero, enamorado… pero lo que más la aterró era que ¡hablaba en plural!

¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice? ¡No me tengas en ascuas! – pidió Katherine sentándose junto a ella.

Las manos de Elena temblaban mientras abría con cuidado el lazo que envolvía el regalo, y cuando vio allí el pequeño vestido rosa rompió a llorar desconsolada.

Oh – exclamó Katherine dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

¿Qué voy a hacer, Katherine? ¿Cómo he podido meter la pata de esta manera? Jamás va a perdonarme cuando sepa que le he mentido así – lloraba Elena.

Tendrás que afrontarlo, Elena. Tendrás que afrontar tus errores y pedir perdón, si de verdad es lo que quieres – respondió Katherine leyendo la carta – O si no, siempre puedes no ir esta tarde.

Elena dejó de llorar y miró a su hermana. No, por nada del mundo no acudiría a aquella cita. Aunque Damon la odiara por el resto de su vida, no podría vivir sin verlo al menos una vez más.

_Elena bajó a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua._

_Damon se quedó mirándola desde el pasillo, había oído ruidos y esperaba con todas sus ganas que fuese ella. Estaba realmente preciosa con esos diminutos pantalones y esa camiseta de tirantas, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola, lo que le daba un aire de niña que lo volvía loco._

_Déjame adivinar – le dijo – te gustaba lo que has visto antes y has venido a ver si te dejaba participar –._

_Elena se volvió para fulminarle con la mirada._

_Genial, no estoy de humor Damon – respondió volviendo a su vaso de agua._

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿El pequeño Stefan no es capaz de dejarte satisfecha? – dijo él abriendo la nevera para sacar tres cervezas, aquello enfadó a Elena más que sus insinuaciones de poca hombría de Stefan, estaba celosa de que tuviera a las dos chicas aún en su cama, y más aún, estaba enfadada por permitirse a sí misma tener celos de Damon, un Damon al que obviamente ella no le importaba._

_Stefan es más hombre de lo que tú serás jamás – dijo Elena furiosa._

_Permíteme que lo dude, ya te ofrecí mis servicios cuando te cansaras de tener niños en tu cama y quisieras ver lo que es un hombre de vedad. Pero, sinceramente, no creo que valga la pena, no sé si tú serías capaz de satisfacerme a mí y yo no me voy a la cama con cualquiera – dijo acercándose a ella amenazadoramente._

_Elena dio un paso atrás y le soltó una sonora bofetada._

_¿La verdad ofende? – preguntó tocándose la cara con los ojos llenos de rabia._

_Elena levantó la mano e intentó volver a pegarle, pero esta vez él detuvo su mano y se la llevó a la espalda poniéndose tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento mientras le hablaba._

_Vuelve a pegarme, Elena, y la próxima puede que te la devuelva.- _

_Notó que llevaba el anillo en la mano y la soltó empujándola un poco hacia atrás. Elena corrió escaleras arriba._

_Damon se quedó pensando: "Destrozar mi extraña amistad con Elena: hecho. Siguiente paso, largarme de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo"_


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Ay, el reencuentro!**

**CAPITULO XIV**

Damon estaba sentado en el lago. En sus manos tenía una rosa blanca.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo nervioso, preocupado pensando qué pasaría si Elena decidiera no acudir a la cita.

Desde luego no volvería a encerrarse en sus vicios, a esconderse regocijado en su dolor. No, él había cambiado, todo aquello había quedado atrás. Si ella no acudía, él iría a buscarla.

Elena se acercaba con pasos vacilantes.

Lo vio a lo lejos sentado cerca de la orilla y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Estaba increíblemente atractivo, tenía los brazos echados hacia atrás en posición relajada y los ojos cerrados disfrutando del cálido sol del atardecer. Su rostro era de una belleza que casi dolía, deseaba recorrer en un segundo la distancia que los separaba para enterrar su cuerpo entre sus brazos y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento. Pero también sabía que el tiempo que la separaba de alcanzarlo, era el poco tiempo que tenía hasta que él descubriera la verdad.

Damon – dijo con un hilo de voz cuando casi estuvo a su altura. Él se volvió con la más resplandeciente de las sonrisas a mirarla, mostrando la blanca rosa en su mano, pero Elena vio cómo cambiaba su rostro, cómo las emociones pasaban por sus ojos a toda velocidad, alegría, sorpresa, dolor…

Damon oyó su voz, y sintió que ya no podía caberle más felicidad en el pecho, hasta que se volvió a mirarla y el sentimiento se multiplicó un millar de veces al verla.

La miró de arriba abajo sonriendo, pero notó que no parecía estar embarazada. ¿No debería tener el vientre más abultado? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Había perdido el bebé y él no se había enterado? No había estado allí para ayudarla, su corazón se rompió al pensar en lo que ella habría sufrido. Y él no había estado allí porque se había vuelto a marchar como un cobarde. Se odió un poco más a sí mismo.

_Elena se acercó a Damon quien jugaba a los dardos en el grill. Lo vio tambalearse un poco al recogerlos de la diana._

_Lárgate, Elena. No tengo ganas de que me juzguen tan temprano – le dijo cuando la vio al volverse._

_¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Damon? – preguntó ella._

_Absolutamente nada – contestó él dando un trago de bourbon._

_Te conozco, Damon. Estás dolido por algo, estás de mal humor – insistió Elena._

_Estás muy equivocada – volvió a negar él._

_¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te pasa? – pidió Elena._

_¿Por qué querrías saberlo? – preguntó él a su vez._

_¿Entonces vas a reconocerme que te pasa algo? – intentó Elena con una sonrisa._

_No vas a dejarlo estar ¿eh? Digamos, por el placer de discutir, que realmente hay algo que me pase, ¿por qué querrías tú saber de qué se trata? – dijo él sentándose en un taburete a mirarla._

_Yo… me preocupo por ti, Damon – dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el brazo._

_Él miró su mano sorprendido, electrizado por su contacto._

_Bueno, pierdes tú tiempo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, a mí no me afecta nada.- respondió Damon volviendo a encerrarse en su caparazón._

_Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. Sólo que no te permites sentir, no te permites abrirte a nada. ¿Por qué haces eso, Damon? – preguntó ella._

"_Porque la primera vez en mi vida que me he permitido sentir me he enamorado de ti hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y duele como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho y lo hubieran tirado al fuego" pensó Damon._

_Porque he sentido una vez, y da asco – dijo él apurando su vaso y marchándose de su lado._

Damon se aceró a ella con cuidado.

Oh, Elena. ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Si hubiera sabido… – decía abrazándola – Cuánto siento no haber estado aquí contigo, lo siento, he sido un egoísta, ¿podrás perdonarme? – preguntó separándose y mirándola a la cara lleno de amor y con lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

¡Basta Damon! – gritó Elena dejándolo completamente anonadado.

¿Qué… qué pasa? – preguntó él temeroso de cual pudiera ser su respuesta. ¿Había ido allí sólo para rechazarle en persona?

Yo… nunca he estado embarazada – dijo ella y él la soltó abriendo los ojos de par en par sin saber bien qué decir – Lo siento, Damon. Yo estaba asustada, no sabía cómo librarme de ti, no quería estar contigo. Me dabas miedo, no podía confiar en ti – dijo Elena y al oír sus palabras se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, ya que una vez más no eran las más acertadas para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó intentando abrazarlo.

No, no era eso lo que quería decir… yo… te mentí… es verdad que sentía eso… pero no es así como ahora… como yo…

Damon la apartó y ella pudo notar, incluso pensó que había oído el "click", cuando su férrea coraza de hierro volvió a su sitio.

Entiendo… - susurró él mirándola con rabia.

No, Damon. NO entiendes – intentó explicarse.

Me parece que está todo muy claro, Elena. No soy de fiar, no soy digno de ti. Ya lo sabíamos ¿verdad? – dijo él con una triste sonrisa.

Damon …

No te esfuerces – dijo él levantando una mano para callarla – Ya no importa – y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella.


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: Ay, esta Elenita la boca que tiene, pobre Damon, cuánto daño le ha hecho! Será capaz de matener ésta vez la locura o caerá en el abismo de autodestrucción de nuevo?**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**CAPITULO XV**

Damon llegaba a casa y le sonó el móvil, estaba a punto de colgarlo cuando vio que era Jenna.

Dime – contestó.

¡Buenas noticias! Ya te he enviado todas tus cosas como me pediste, la señora Flowers va a poner de nuevo en alquiler tu apartamento la próxima semana – dijo Jenna al otro lado.

Damon empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

¿Qué pasa, Damon? – preguntó ella extrañada.

Nada, no pasa nada, gracias Jenna – le contestó dejando de reír.

¿La has visto ya? ¿Has hablado con ella? – volvió a preguntar Jenna notando que algo no iba bien.

Jenna… cuando pueda hablar de ello te llamaré, te lo prometo – respondió Damon.

Está bien, Damon. Cuídate – pidió Jenna temerosa de que hubiera sucedido alguna cosa que hiciera a Damon volver a caer en el abismo.

_Damon estaba empezando a volverse loco._

_Había decidido marcharse de allí para siempre y sin embargo aún no lo hacía, algo le impedía hacerlo: no quería alejarse de ella._

_Pero ¿qué sentido tenía? Elena no era suya, no estaba con él. Stefan estaba enamorado de ella, no se perdonaría hacerle algo así a su hermano…_

_Se reclinó un poco más en el asiento del coche al ver que Stefan y Elena salían del bar._

_Él la llevaba agarrada de la cintura y eso lo hizo enloquecer de celos. Debía hacer algo para sacarse a Elena de la cabeza pronto. Entonces la vio y una loca idea pasó por su cabeza, nunca pensaba claro cuando estaba herido, y ver a Stefan yéndose en su moto con Elena le acababa de herir profundamente._

_Se acercó a Katherine sonriente con las manos en alto._

_Hola Kat, ¿qué tal estás? No deberías estar aquí en el parking de noche tú sola, te podría pasar cualquier cosa – le dijo intentando ser simpático._

_¿Cómo que tú te me acerques? – preguntó Katherine cortante._

_Oh, vamos… no me vas a odiar siempre, ¿o sí? – preguntó él acercándose_

_Puedes apostar – respondió Katherine bruscamente_

_Al menos reconocerás que lo pasamos bien, ¿no te apetecería probarlo de nuevo?_

_Damon se acercó hasta casi rozar sus labios y notó como se aceleraba la respiración de la joven, como se resquebrajaba su fachada de odio y quería que la besara, así que lo hizo. La besó con fuerza y pasión pegando su cuerpo contra la puerta del coche, Katherine le respondió al beso enredando las manos en su pelo, las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo con ansias de llegar a más, pero se detuvo y se apoyó en el coche sin aire._

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Katherine recobrando el aliento._

_No funciona – dijo Damon separándose un poco – No eres ella._

_Katherine se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir y con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz le dio una bofetada y luego una patada en la barriga tirándolo al suelo de culo ante lo inesperado de su reacción._

_¡Vete al infierno, Damon! – le gritó antes de meterse en su coche y salir de allí chirriando ruedas._

_Ya estoy allí – murmuró Damon._

Damon estaba en su cuarto de pie con un vaso de whisky mirando por la ventana. En el cristal vio el reflejo de cómo se abría la puerta y Elena entraba con pasos temblorosos.

Voy a tener que cerrar la maldita puerta de la cocina – dijo mirando el reflejo de ella en la ventana sin moverse de su sitio y dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Elena se detuvo con pena, pero se armó de valor y llegó hasta él. Le puso una mano en el brazo, pero él la apartó moviéndolo sin mirarla aún.

Elena insistió tomándole del cuello y forzándole a mirarla.

Damon, deja que te demuestre lo que no soy capaz de decir con palabras – le dijo y lo besó.

Al principio él no le devolvía el beso, estaba aterido, furioso con ella, no quería dejarla llegar a su corazón de aquella manera, no quería abrirse a sentir otra vez… pero no pudo resistirse a Elena y la besó de vuelta.

Los dos se besaban apasionadamente, Elena había perdido la noción de todo lo que no eran las manos y los labios de Damon hasta que notó que llegaban a la cama y que él la tiraba sobre ella. Le quitó las ropas con rabia sin dejar de besarla ni un momento. Elena no paraba de decirle que lo amaba, de repetir su nombre, pero él estaba en silencio.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, ella estaba sonriente, feliz, él la miró a los ojos.

Al final tenías razón sobre mí – dijo – Ya ves que me acuesto con cualquiera.

Elena sintió que una puñalada le atravesaba el corazón al oír aquello y más aún cuando él se levantó, cogió sus vaqueros y salió de la habitación.

Damon había sido cruel, pero ella se lo merecía, se merecía su odio, pero ella no cejaría en su empeño, seguiría demostrándole que le amaba hasta que pudiera abrirse a ella de nuevo.


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: Elena tiene una misión, hacer que Damon la perdone y la ame de nuevo, veremos qué tal se le da **

**CAPITULO XVI**

Elena fue a la casa Salvatore después de comer, el viejo Giusseppe le abrió sonriente.

Qué alegría verte, Elena. Justo estaba sirviéndome un café, pasa y te invito a uno- dijo.

Elena entró junto a él y se sentaron en la cocina.

Cuéntame pequeña, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Qué tal te va todo? – le preguntó sirviéndole el café.

Bueno, tantas cosas que no sabría por dónde empezar – contestó ella intentando esquivar la conversación con una sonrisa.

La semana pasada fui a ver a Stefan – comentó el hombre seriamente tras un silencio – Era la primera vez que iba allí desde el funeral. Lo echo mucho de menos, Elena -.

Ella le tomó de la mano, realmente sentía cariño por aquel hombre.

Yo también – dijo, porque sabía que era algo que él deseaba escuchar, y, porque en el fondo, echaba de menos a Stefan, siempre había podido hablar con él, Stefan era bueno escuchando, y ella realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

¿Está Damon en casa? – preguntó avergonzada tras otro silencio.

Oh, salió esta mañana muy temprano, no sé dónde ha ido, tampoco es que Damon me cuente nunca nada de lo que hace – comentó Giusseppe tristemente.

Damon estaba sentado contemplando el móvil. Lo miraba, abría la agenda y lo volvía a cerrar. Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, nervioso.

Tenía que hablar con alguien, desahogarse, sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, la rabia lo estaba consumiendo. Pero aún no estaba preparado, no quería hablar con nadie y que le dijeran que estaba equivocado, que no debía odiar a Elena, porque no estaba dispuesto a perdonarla, no aún.

Elena entró en el grill y lo buscó con la mirada, ahí tampoco estaba.

Se sentó en un taburete y puso los codos en la mesa llevándose las manos a la cabeza. No se le ocurría ningún sitio más a dónde ir, ¿dónde se había escondido? Porque estaba segura que se había escondido de ella y ella necesitaba verle, necesitaba hablar con él.

Tuvo una idea y se levantó sonriente, no sabía dónde estaba, pero sabía a dónde iría tarde o temprano.

Damon llegó a casa por la noche.

Vio el familiar coche aparcado unas manzanas más abajo de su puerta y sonrió ante la inocencia de Elena. ¿De verdad pensaba que no la iba a ver? Aquello hasta casi le puso de buen humor, casi…

Elena salió del coche y se encaminó hacia la mansión, al llegar a la puerta trasera suspiró hondamente y la abrió.

Todo estaba muy en silencio, como si no hubiera nadie. Aunque ella sabía que Damon estaba en casa, ya que acababa de ver su coche.

Subió a la habitación, la puerta estaba entornada y la abrió del todo entrando en la habitación despacio. Todo estaba oscuro. Por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana pudo ver que Damon estaba acostado, dormido en su cama, pero pensó que si había llegado hasta ahí, no iba a detenerse ahora.

Se tumbó en la cama junto a él y le abrazó.

Damon no reaccionó, aunque no estaba dormido no movió ni un músculo, e intentó que no se notara cómo se le aceleraba la respiración al notar su cuerpo junto al suyo.

Elena le besó en la espalda y se quedó así junto a él, en silencio, abrazándole.

Por la mañana Elena vio al despertarse que Damon ya no estaba, y se sintió triste, sintió como si fueran en vano todos los pasos que diera, todas las disculpas que pidiera: Damon la odiaría para siempre, jamás podría perdonarla.

Entonces vio que él le había puesto una colcha encima de las piernas y casi rompe a llorar de la emoción. No todo estaba perdido. No se rendiría.

Damon estaba sentado en el lago tirando piedras al agua. Se sentía terriblemente dividido, por un lado se sentía bien por haber conseguido resistirse a Elena, pero también era como si su cuerpo y su mente estuvieran doloridos por el esfuerzo.

No podía dejar que Elena se le acercara, la otra noche quería herirla en lo más profundo, insultarla, decirle que no era nada para él, que sus mentiras no le habían destrozado porque realmente no le importaba, pero se había pasado el día huyendo de ella ya que no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. En el fondo estaba avergonzado.

Aquella noche Damon estaba en su cama viendo la televisión.

Estaba descalzo, tendido sobre la colcha con la camisa desabrochada y cambiaba de canal sin pararse realmente a ver nada.

Elena entró por la puerta de su habitación, estaba particularmente hermosa, él pensó que se había afanado en arreglarse más de la cuenta, aunque llevara los mismos vaqueros de siempre y una camiseta de algodón.

Creí haber cerrado esa odiosa puerta – dijo sin apartar la vista del televisor.

No lo hiciste – respondió Elena acercándose.

Fallo mío – dijo él sin mirarla de nuevo.

Damon… - dijo ella acercándose a él y subiéndosele encima a horcajadas.

¿Vas a ignorarme eternamente? – preguntó sobre él.

Si fueras trasparente lo haría, pero como no me dejas ver la televisión me temo que tendré que apartarte – le dijo y la empujó haciéndola caer a la cama.

Ella refunfuño cruzándose de brazos junto a él y se quedó mirando la televisión a su lado.

Damon no se movía ni un milímetro mientras que de vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, finalmente vio cómo poco a poco el sueño la vencía, se volvió a mirarla y sonrió.


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: cómo sufren estos dos con lo fácil que es a veces decirse las cosas, qué complicado lo han hecho todo por sus miedos…**

**CAPITULO XVII**

Elena se despertó desperezándose. Vio a Damon sentado en una silla frente a ella con los brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo y la barbilla puesta en ellos.

Buenos días – dijo sonriente pero su sonrisa cambió al ver la expresión seria de su rostro.

Damon… – dijo intentando acercarse a acariciarle la mano, él se echó hacia atrás como si le diera calambre y ella se volvió a su posición y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

No sé qué hacer, Elena – habló Damon mirando al suelo. –

D… - Elena no terminó porque él levantó la mano como pidiéndole que se callara sin mirarla.

Se quedaron así un momento en silencio, Elena veía cómo Damon se debatía internamente, incluso algunas veces negaba un poco con la cabeza.

Él levantó los ojos y su mirada de sufrimiento la asustó y la dejó congelada y no pudo reaccionar cuando él se levantó y se fue de la habitación.

_Stefan estaba hablando con Elena. Ella no oía nada de lo que decía, su mente estaba en la conversación que ella y Damon habían mantenido la noche pasada, más bien lo que Damon le había dicho la noche pasada._

_No había conseguido quitárselo de la cabeza en todo el día, aquella declaración le había hecho pensar, le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas que ella no quería sentir hacia Damon, pero que irremediablemente sentía… Pero le daba tanto miedo sentir algo por él… Y como si ya no fuera bastante imposible quitárselo de la mente ahora Stefan hablaba de él._

_Perdona, ¿qué decías? – preguntó._

_Que se fue esta mañana temprano – contestó Stefan algo molesto._

_Justo como había dicho se había marchado. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué fue a hablar con ella si planeaba irse de todas maneras? ¿Qué ganaban con ello?_

_¿Me oyes? – preguntó Stefan moviendo la mano delante de sus ojos._

_Lo siento, me he distraído – respondió ella avergonzada._

_¿Qué te pasa, Elena? Estás muy rara hoy – dijo él extrañado._

_Sólo estoy cansada, no he dormido muy bien esta noche, no me extrañaría que me quedara dormida en cualquier momento – dijo ella sonriéndole._

_Stefan la abrazó y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, al fondo del salón vio la barra de bar, con una botella de whisky y un vaso sobre ella, y Elena quiso romper a llorar._

Elena había ido a casa de Meredith a contarle cómo se sentía.

Estando junto a su amiga liberó toda la tensión contenida de los meses, desde que Stefan había muerto y especialmente los últimos días, desde que Damon supiera que le había estado mintiendo.

No podrás decir que no te lo advertimos, Elena. La idea era equivocada de principio a fin.- dijo Meredith.

Equivocada, wow Meredith, qué comedido para venir de ti – sonrió Elena y las dos chicas rieron a carcajadas, Elena reía y lloraba a la vez sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse, su amiga le tomó las manos.

Tienes que resistir, Elena. El Damon que tú quieres está ahí, en alguna parte, bajo todo ese resentimiento.- dijo.

Lo sé, pero es que es tan difícil verlo sufriendo y no abrazarlo para reconfortarlo, verlo ahí bajo la luz de la luna y no besarlo… Pero no has visto sus ojos, Meredith… me odia muchísimo en estos momentos – lloró Elena.

Ten fe, Elena.- dijo Meredith tratando de darle fuerzas – Al menos aún no ha cerrado la puerta de la cocina – la animó guiñándole el ojo.

Elena pensó que era cierto, si realmente no la quisiera a su lado habría encontrado la forma de hacérselo saber y eso la hizo recobrar algo de fuerzas.

Damon entró en su habitación, Elena estaba sentada en la cama esperándolo.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

¡Maldita sea, Elena! – gritó - ¡¿Es que quieres llevarme al límite? – se quedó de pié junto a la puerta con la mano apoyada en la pared mirando al suelo.

Elena se acercó a él y le tomó la cara entre las manos obligándole a mirarle.

Damon, mírame – le dijo – Yo te quiero, y voy a estar aquí esperándote hasta que estés preparado, hasta que puedas perdonarme.

Damon la miraba sin saber qué decir, tenía tantas cosas en su interior, pero quería controlar sus palabras, no quería decir cosas de las que luego se arrepintiera y no quería mirarla a los labios porque entonces ya no podría pensar nada más sino que la besaría, le quitaría la ropa y la metería en su cama para amarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

¿Y si no puedo nunca? – preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

Yo sé que podrás, confío en ti – dijo ella y se acercó a darle el beso en los labios más dulce que Damon jamás hubiera sentido en su vida.

Ella se marchó y él se tiró en la cama, se tocó los labios con los dedos y cerró los ojos y se durmió pensando en ella.


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A: Es bueno que Damon no esté tan sólo, ¿verdad? Personalmente adoro a Jena. Espero que os guste, gracias por leerme.**

**CAPITULO XVIII**

-¡Jenna! – exclamó Damon sorprendido al abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

-Bueno, nunca hiciste esa llamada, así que decidí venir a darte una patada en el culo – dijo Jenna y Damon la abrazó.

_Jenna llegaba a casa del mercado, había salido a comprar muy temprano ya que le encantaba desayunar fruta fresca los domingos._

_Al llegar a casa vio a Damon sentado en frente a su puerta con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho, se había dormido._

_No le dijo nada y abrió la puerta para que se cayese de espaldas, eso definitivamente lo despertó._

_-Oh, mierda Jenna – gritó tocándose el cogote dolorido._

_-Buenos días Damon – dijo ella pasando sobre él para entrar._

_-Técnicamente aún no me he acostado – dijo él levantándose de un salto._

_-La llave está donde siempre – dijo Jenna secamente sacando la fruta de la bolsa._

_-¿No vas a invitarme a desayunar? – preguntó él acercándose a la cocina._

_-Depende, ¿vas a intentar ligar conmigo? – preguntó a su vez Jenna._

_-Seguro – dijo él con sonrisa maliciosa y ella negó con la cabeza asumiendo que era un caso perdido._

_Mientras Damon devoraba ansiosamente su desayuno Jenna lo contemplaba sujetando su taza de café._

_-¿Qué fue anoche, Damon? – le preguntó. - ¿Dónde has dejado las llaves esta vez?_

_-Jajaja – rió Damon – No me acuerdo Jen – dijo revolviéndose el pelo._

_-Algún día me pedirán que reconozca tu cadáver, lo veo – predijo ella seria._

_-Bueno, ese día será el mejor para todos – contestó Damon mirando al infinito._

_-¿Qué te ha hecho odiarte tanto, Damon? – preguntó Jenna tras una pausa._

_Damon se sorprendió ante su pregunta._

_-No quieras saber mis secretos, Jenna – le dijo._

_-Bueno, quizá te vendría bien desahogarte, ¿has probado a dejar de ser un capullo alguna vez? – preguntó ella sonriéndole._

_-Ya tuve una amiga, no quiero volver a tener ninguna – respondió él serio._

_-¿Qué te dice que yo quiera serlo? No das más que quebraderos de cabeza, aunque, señor sabelotodo, permíteme decirte que el que yo sea o no tu amiga no está en ti el decidirlo – dijo levantándose a llevar la taza al fregadero._

_-Yo sólo quiero que el dolor desaparezca – dijo Damon bajando la cabeza._

_-¿No es eso lo que queremos todos? – preguntó ella mientras lavaba la taza, pensó que si le daba algo de espacio tal vez él se abriría._

_-Yo… me enamoré de una chica, me enamoré de quien no debía… Ella es tan perfecta y yo soy… yo – siguió Damon._

_-¿Te enamoraste y ella no te correspondía? – preguntó Jenna._

_-No lo sé, no se lo pregunté, a veces pienso que sí, otras estoy seguro de que no, pero ella era el amor de mi hermano… -_

_Jenna se volvió a mirarlo asombrada._

_-¿No se lo preguntaste? – preguntó acercándose._

_-Yo, quise que ella fuera feliz con mi hermano, los dos lo merecían, no merecían tenerme de por medio – se explicó._

_-Damon, no puedes odiarte por eso – dijo Jenna poniéndole una mano en el brazo conmovida por su dolor._

Los dos jóvenes paseaban por el lago.

-Estoy tan contento de tenerte aquí, ahora sé que no despegaré mis pies del suelo – dijo Damon rodeándola cariñosamente con el brazo.

-¿Ya estás listo para hablar? – preguntó Jenna.

Damon la miró a los ojos, y ella pudo ver todo el dolor, culpa y sufrimiento acumulados.

-Nunca hubo bebé – respondió Damon retirándole la mirada.

-Oh – Jenna se llevó la mano a la garganta sorprendida y asustada de cuál habría podido ser la reacción de su amigo ante tal bomba. Damon le contó toda la historia sin mirarla, con todos los sórdidos y dolorosos detalles.

-Me mintió, y me dijo que lo hizo porque me tenía miedo, porque la asustaba estar conmigo – terminó con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-¿No era eso lo que te asustaba a ti también? – preguntó Jenna.

Damon la miró sorprendido sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

-Oh, no te hagas el tonto conmigo Damon, si no ¿por qué te fuiste de aquí en primer lugar? – Damon seguía mirándola en silencio.

-Damon, no puedes odiarla eternamente por tener miedo, puedes enfadarte con ella por mentirte, claro que sí, pero ambos sabemos que no vas a estar enfadado eternamente – dijo Jenna

-Pero ella me ha mentido – se escudó Damon.

-Si no la tuvieras en un pedestal, eso no habría sido tan grave. Ella es una persona normal, como tú y como yo. Ella ha logrado ver debajo de ti como hice yo y ha llegado a quererte, no pierdas eso por tu estúpido orgullo. Tú mereces que te quieran, Damon, mereces ser feliz. Sólo tienes que creértelo y dejarte serlo - dijo Jenna poniendo sus manos en sus brazos.

Por la noche Damon estaba acostado, no podía dormirse. Hacía varios días que Elena no había ido a verle y la echaba dolorosamente de menos. Tal vez se había cansado de esperarle… borró inmediatamente ese pensamiento.

Jenna había decidido quedarse unos días, la había alojado en la habitación de Stefan. Ella decía que necesitaba que alguien le cantara las verdades de vez en cuando, era reconfortante tenerla cerca.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró los ojos.

En el silencio de la noche sintió unos pasos que se acercaban y notó como el colchón se hundía levemente ante otro peso. Era ella.

Elena le abrazó la espalda como había hecho otras veces, le besó y se quedó callada apoyándose contra él.

Damon no dijo nada, aún no podía, pero quería que ella supiera que lo estaba intentando, puso una mano sobre la de ella. Elena le abrazó más fuerte.


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: Ay Damon, Damon…**

**CAPITULO XIX**

Elena se empezó a desperezar y al mover la mano notó que Damon ya no estaba… una vez más.

Aquello la puso un poco triste, pero no se rendiría, no ahora que, tras esta noche, parecía que empezaba a tener algún tipo de avance.

-Visible o no ¡allá voy! – oyó a un voz femenina tras la puerta y se sentó en la cama como pudo.

La chica entró como un torbellino y se sorprendió de verla.

-Oh, hola Elena – dijo acercándose con una sonrisa – Soy Jenna, amiga de Damon, disculpa si he entrado así… ¡me muero de hambre!

Elena se la quedó mirando con ojos intrigados y arrugó un poco los labios en señal de preocupación. Jenna lo notó.

-¡Oh! No, no esa clase de "amiga" – negó con una carcajada.

-¿Me conoces? ¿Cómo es que me conoces? – preguntó Elena.

-Bueno, digamos que sé escuchar muy bien – respondió Jenna guiñando y Elena se sonrojó. – Oh, no te preocupes Elena, se me da mejor no juzgar que escuchar – sonrió.

Damon pasó por delante de la puerta de la habitación sin verlas y fue al antiguo cuarto de Stefan y tocó en la puerta, las chicas lo oyeron desde dentro.

-Jenn, ¡he ido al mercado! Baja, he comprado fruta.

Al pasar de vuelta miró dentro del cuarto y las vio allí sentadas y se acercó a la puerta.

-¡Hola! – saludó sonriente – He comprado fruta Jenna, hay unas fresas deliciosas, te encantarán – dijo con un guiño – También había comprado para ti, por si aún seguías aquí cuando volviera – comentó un poco avergonzado y dicho esto se volvió por donde había venido y bajó de nuevo.

Jenna dio un salto de la cama.

-¡Fresas! – gritó mirando a Elena, quien seguía sentada en la cama abrazada a sus rodillas con ojos de asombro mirando hacia la puerta por donde Damon se había marchado. - ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? – preguntó directamente haciéndola mirarla – Tú has hecho esto, tú le has cambiado – dijo y le guiñó el ojo para después bajar a desayunar.

Damon estaba preparando todo en la cocina cuando llegó Jenna y tomó una fresa.

-Gracias – dijo – cuando te lo propones no eres nada capullo – se burló.

Jenna vio a Elena en la puerta y tomó un vaso de leche y un cuenco.

-Voy a salir al porche, el sol ayuda más a la vitamina D – sonrió – No la cagues – susurró pasando junto a Damon.

Elena se sentó a la mesa.

-Gracias – dijo tomando un vaso de leche, y Damon asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio centrados en sus desayunos y mirándose furtivamente.

-Damon, yo… - comenzó a decir ella pero Damon la detuvo levantando una mano.

-Espera Elena, sé que debemos tener una conversación, pero es sólo que no puedo tenerla ahora mismo. Yo… necesito tiempo, ahora lo siento pero tengo que esforzarme para no herirte con cada palabra que digo, y me siento mal por ello y… y yo… - Damon cerró el puño y apretó los ojos obligándose a sí mismo a calmarse, los abrió de par en par al notar la mano de Elena.

-Está bien – dijo ella, con la mirada más llena de amor que hubiera sentido en su vida.

Damon se la quedó mirando notando todo ese amor, queriendo beber de él, sentirlo dentro, llenarse con esa paz que los ojos de Elena transmitían y no se dio cuenta de que se había acercado a besarla hasta que sintió la humedad de los labios de ella. Se apartó bruscamente. Elena seguía teniendo esa mirada. Se aclaró la garganta y salió de la cocina al porche. Elena se tocó los labios y sonrió.

Elena observaba a Damon y Jenna juntos en el porche. Se sentía celosa de su complicidad, pero lo que más le dolía era ver cómo bromeaban y reían juntos. La sonrisa de Damon… era algo que había perdido, le había hecho tanto daño que no era capaz casi ni de mirarla a los ojos. Pero no le importaba, ella sabía que aquello valía la pena, que pasar por ello para conseguir tener a Damon de nuevo era un pequeño sacrificio, y Damon había sacrificado ya tanto por ella, no le importaba esperar, no le importaba dejarle espacio, le daría tiempo, amaría por los dos si fuera necesario. Debajo de todo ese resentimiento Damon la amaba.

Salió al porche.

-Tengo q irme a casa – dijo con voz baja y dándose la vuelta se marchó.

Cuando Jenna oyó que se cerraba la puerta le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Damon.

-Te lo advertí – le dijo.

-¡Lo estoy intentando! – gritó Damon poniéndose en pie - ¿Qué queréis de mí? ¿Que le diga que todo está olvidado que no siento rencor por lo que ha pasado le dé un beso de buenas noches y me la meta en mi cama?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú Damon? – preguntó Jenna.

-No lo sé Jenna, no lo sé – dijo arrodillándose en el suelo – No lo sé.

Jenna se agachó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, él se abrazó a ella y lloró desconsolado. Lloró por Stefan al que había perdido para siempre, lloró por Elena, lloró por sí mismo, lloró hasta que no le quedó una lágrima que echar y Jenna estuvo abrazándolo todo el tiempo. Damon era, en el fondo, como un niño al que nadie hubiera sabido como querer.

Por la noche estaba viendo la televisión en su cuarto y Elena volvió a entrar en lo que se había convertido en una costumbre que le hacía dar un vuelco el corazón. Se sentía agradecido porque Elena no se rindiera con él, se sentía amado, aquello le gustaba.

Elena se acercó decidida y se tumbó junto a él, acurrucándose en su pecho. Damon se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir, su proximidad aún le afectaba sobremanera.

-No necesito que me hables, Damon – susurró ella – Sólo que me dejes estar contigo, confío en ti.


	20. Chapter 20

N/A: ¿Estaremos a tiempo aún para apañarlo todo?

**CAPITULO XX**

De madrugada Elena se despertó sintiendo unos brazos que la rodeaban.

Se giró un poco para contemplar a Damon dormido a su lado, tenía una expresión de paz y fragilidad, los cabellos ligeramente alborotados, sus labios tan increíblemente perfectos…

Se acercó un poco más y lo besó. Damon emitió un ruidito, pero no se despertó. Elena sonrió y volvió a besarlo suavemente.

-Elena – susurró él despertando y la besó de vuelta, le acarició la cara mirándola con ojos soñolientos.

-¿Por qué me quieres? - le preguntó.

-¿Cómo no iba a quererte? Siempre te he querido, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo siempre has estado ahí, metido bajo mi piel – contestó ella con lágrimas a punto de brotarle de los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero Elena, es sólo que… - se volvió apartando la vista.

-Pss – dijo ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios – Ya lo sé, no te preocupes.

-No sabes nada – murmuró él levantándose.

-Pues entonces dímelo – pidió ella cogiéndole de la mano para evitar que se marchara. –Dímelo Damon, suelta todo eso que tienes que decirme, yo siento haberte mentido, siento tanto dejar que eso se interpusiera entre nosotros, pero…-

-No sigas, ya me lo sé: no podías confiar en mí y me tenías miedo – la cortó él con dolor.

-Pero eso ya ha cambiado – sonrió Elena poniéndose frente a él.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué ha cambiado Elena? ¡Yo sigo siendo el mismo! – gritó Damon tomándola de las muñecas.

-No es verdad – dijo ella algo asustada.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – susurró él en tono amenazador.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso? – preguntó Elena con un hilo de voz sin entender nada.

-Porque tú no me quieres a mí, no… crees que soy alguien más, ¿tal vez Stefan? Apuesto a que creíste que si me domesticabas podrías tener tu perfecto reemplazo de Stefan – dijo soltándola.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Elena acercándose a él de nuevo – No hagas esto, Damon, no me apartes.

-No te aparto Elena, sólo te enfrento a la verdad. Algo con lo que no estás muy familiarizada- dicho esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo y Elena se tiró al suelo de rodillas llorando.

Damon daba vueltas por la habitación enfurecido, cogió un libro y lo lanzó contra la pared, luego otro, y después otro.

Jenna bajó al salón.

-Vaya, ¿si tú no duermes nadie duerme? – preguntó sentándose en un sillón tras él.

-Ahora no, Jenna - dijo él sin mirarla.

-¿Y cuándo te va bien? ¿Cuándo lo mandes todo a la mierda? ¿Cuándo ya no haya vuelta atrás querrás que venga a decirte un "te lo dije"? – Damon siguió de espaldas sin mirarla con los puños cerrados llenos de furia.

-Deja de comportarte como un imbécil, Elena está en tu habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas. ¿Cuánto más crees que va a soportar? ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llevarla?

Damon siguió sin responder. Jenna se levantó para marcharse y se paró en el umbral.

-Me voy mañana – dijo – No pienso quedarme aquí para ver cómo te autodestruyes, como tan bien sabes hacer.-

Damon salió al jardín a tomar el aire fresco.

Todas sus emociones estaban confusas, tenía rabia, miedo… pero no estaba furioso con Elena, estaba furioso consigo mismo, con haberse dado cuenta de que había sido un idiota todo este tiempo, que Elena siempre había tenido razón, él no era digno de confianza, no era una buena persona, una buena persona no le habría dicho esas cosas a Elena.

Él no era capaz de hacer nada bien, salvo autodestruirse, como le había dicho Jenna tan bien. ¿Ahora también iba a perder a Jenna? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se sentó en el césped y comenzó a arrancar las hierbas con rabia, con desesperación. Aquel olor de rocío y hierba mojada le trajo a su mente el recuerdo de su madre.

_Damon y Stefan corrían jugando al balón por el jardín, su madre los miraba sonriente arreglando los rosales. Damon tropezó y cayó al suelo haciéndose heridas en las rodillas y las manos. Empezó a llorar y moquear, sólo tenía 7 años. _

_Cuando vio a su madre acercarse preocupada dejó de llorar e intentó levantarse, pero aquella herida de la pierna le dolía de veras._

_-Damon, ¿estás bien? Hijo, estás sangrando, deja que te mire – dijo._

_-No estoy llorando, madre. Yo soy fuerte – protestó quitándole las manos que le enjugaban el llanto._

_-Claro que eres fuerte, mi niño – dijo ella – pero un hombre fuerte no es sólo aquél que demuestra su fortaleza, sino también aquél que asume su debilidad y lucha contra ella. No eres menos fuerte por decir que te duele, mi vida – sonrió – Además, si no me lo dices ¿cómo voy a curarte?_

_Damon sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Está bien, me duele, pero que no se entere Stefan – dijo en un susurro y su madre le abrazó riendo a carcajadas._

Una lágrima corría por el rostro de Damon al pensar en su madre, ella siempre había creído en él, siempre le había visto… como Elena, pensó.

Jenna estaba tumbada en la cama de muy mal humor, se sentía tremendamente impotente. Si hubiera sido un tío le habría dado una buena paliza a Damon, oh, ese cabezota necesitaba un buen cogotazo para espabilar. Mientras pensaba en él, el diablo apareció por la puerta y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en su cama.

-Lo siento mucho, Jenn – dijo – Tienes razón en todo, como siempre.

Jenna sonrió al oír aquello.

-¿Crees que la he cagado mucho? – preguntó.

-Bastante – contestó ella.

-¿Me ayudarás a arreglarlo? – dijo volviéndose a mirarla.

-Siempre – dijo Jenna y le abrazó.

Se apartó de él y le dió un fuerte cogotazo.

-Ouch! - se quejó Damon tocándose.

-Lo siento, pero lo necesitábamos tú y yo - contestó ella haciéndole burla.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO XXI**

_Stefan y Damon jugaban al escondite en los jardines de la gran mansión._

_Sin darse cuenta se les había hecho de noche. Su padre comenzó a llamarlos a voces y Damon se asustó. ¡Aún no había aparecido Stefan!_

_Comenzó a buscarlo como un loco llamándolo en voz algo alta para que le oyera, pero no lo suficiente para que su padre se diera cuenta de qué pasaba._

_Aquí estás – dijo su padre cogiéndolo del cuello por atrás - ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – preguntó furioso._

_Yo… no lo sé, padre. Lo perdí – dijo con ojos de miedo._

_Su padre se preocupó mucho más y comenzó a buscar a Stefan sin hallar ni una pista ni respuesta de su hijo menor._

_Damon estaba en el porche sentado aterrorizado. Le asustaba que le pasara algo a su hermano y le asustaba qué le haría su padre si algo así pasaba._

_Media hora más tarde Giusseppe encontraba a Stefan dormido tras uno de los bancos de piedra. Llegó con él en brazos y se lo dio a su nana para que lo llevara a su cama y se fue derecho hacia Damon._

_¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que seas responsable con tu hermano, Damon? – le gritó acorralándolo contra la pared._

_Estábamos jugando, padre – contestó con miedo._

_¿Tienes idea de lo que podía haber pasado? ¿De lo que le podía haber pasado a tu madre si pasa algo? ¿No sabes que no puede sobresaltarse, que se pone más enferma?– le gritó y Damon miró hacia la planta de arriba donde descansaba su madre._

_Ven, vas a aprender que cada acción tiene una consecuencia – le dijo arrastrándolo de la muñeca hacia su despacho donde lo puso bocabajo sobre sus rodillas y le dio numerosos azotes._

_El pequeño Damon aguantaba apretando los dientes sin gritar ni llorar. Su padre lo levantó y lo dejó frente a él mirándole._

_¡Ahora vete a la cama sin cenar! – le gritó._

_Quiero decirle buenas noches a madre… - se quejó Damon enfrentándose a su padre con los pequeños puñitos cerrados apretados junto a su cuerpo._

_Está bien – accedió cansado - Pero no le cuentes nada de lo que ha pasado, no la alteres o te arrepentirás – amenazó su padre volviéndose a servirse un whisky._

_Damon se quedó un segundo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su madre. Se sorbió los mocos y se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa y abrió la puerta, andaba despacio pues el trasero le dolía bastante y no quería que su madre notara que nada le pasaba._

_Anna descansaba tranquilamente, tenía los ojos cerrados, unas oscuras marcas podían verse debajo, sus negros cabellos habían perdido el brillo que siempre tuvieran. Damon se acercó y le tocó la delgada mano. Sus azules ojos se abrieron y sonrió al ver a su hijo._

_Mi Damon – dijo con voz débil acariciándole los cabellos._

_El niño se acercó y apoyó la cabeza a su lado contemplándola, para que le pudiera acariciar más fácilmente sin cansarse._

_Mi niño, ¿has tenido un buen día hoy? – le preguntó, Damon se tocó el trasero._

_Sí – dijo intentando no llorar._

_Madre… ¿estás enferma por mi culpa? – preguntó lleno de miedo - ¿Por qué doy muchos disgustos? – su madre sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver como esos ojos azules iguales a los de ella la contemplaban aterrados._

_Oh, claro que no, ven aquí, Damon – dijo abriéndole los brazos para que se subiera en su regazo y acunarlo como cuando era un bebé._

_¿Quién te ha dicho eso, mi niño? – preguntó abrazándolo._

_Nadie, pero padre dice…_

_Damon, tienes que ayudar a tu padre – le dijo cortándolo dulcemente –tu padre está un poco asustado y triste porque yo estoy enferma. Necesito de ti que seas mi hombrecito y les ayudes a él y a Stefan ¿lo serás? – preguntó._

_El pequeño la miró a los ojos con actitud valiente._

_Sí, madre – dijo._

_Por supuesto que lo serás – dijo revolviéndole el pelo – no dejes que nadie te diga que sólo das problemas – le abrazó – yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti. _

_Mamá – susurró apretándose a ella – si no te cansas mucho ¿puedes cantarme?_

_Anna sonrió apretándolo en su regazo y comenzó a tararearle una nana. _

Damon y Jenna seguían hablando en la habitación de Stefan cuando el cielo empezó a clarear.

Mañana voy a tener unas ojeras horribles por tu culpa – rió Jenna tirándole una almohada.

Y aún así estarás guapísima – dijo Damon devolviéndosela.

Vaya Damon, ¿ligando conmigo? Veo que estás de mejor humor – respondió Jenna guiñándole.

Eres un ángel, Jenna, mi ángel de la guardia particular – sonrió Damon en respuesta.

Recuerda que a este ángel se le puede acabar la paciencia como vuelvas a cagarla – le advirtió.

¿Cómo voy a cagarla? Tengo el plan perfecto: "Endereza tu vida con una patada en el culo, by Jenna" – rió.

Anda, vamos a tomar un café – dijo Jenna levantándose

Los dos salieron de la habitación aún riendo y en el pasillo se encontraron con Elena que levantaba la mano en gesto de llamar a la puerta. Su cara fue como un poema.

Eh, Elena… - dijo Damon preocupado por su expresión.

Elena se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Espera Elena, ¡espera! – gritó Damon corriendo tras ella.

Unos minutos más tarde Damon volvía con la respiración entrecortada.

No me ha oído, ha llegado al coche antes de que la alcanzara – dijo apoyándose en la pared.

Jenna lo miraba con cara de enfado.

No me mires así Jenn, creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que las palabras "esto no es lo que parece" me encajan.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

Katherine abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

- No quiere verte, Damon – ya te lo he dicho por teléfono le dijo intentando cerrar la puerta.

- Por favor – pidió Damon metiendo la pierna.

- ¿Me pides favores a mí? – preguntó Katherine mirándole con odio.

- Sí que estoy desesperado ¿eh? – le guiñó tratando de ganársela.

- Ni en tus sueños te voy a dejar entrar – dijo entre dientes y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Damon se volvió al coche cabizbajo.

- ¿Nada? – preguntó Jenna cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

- Eh… Yo no te he hablado de la hermana de Elena ¿no?- Jenna negó con la cabeza – Digamos… que no soy su persona favorita en el mundo… – dijo Damon.

- Por qué no me sorprende… – suspiró Jenna poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Katherine miraba a través de las cortinas de la ventana.

- Todavía están ahí fuera – dijo.

- ¿Están? – preguntó Elena acercándose a mirar.

- Sí, ha tenido la cara dura de venir con la chica esa que decías, tiene que ser esa, no me suena – explicó Katherine.

- Eso es raro… – pensó Elena en voz alta.

- Lo sabía – murmuró Katherine.

- ¿Qué sabías? – preguntó Elena.

- Que ya estás buscando una escusa para perdonarlo, no puedes pasar ni un día enfadada con Damon – dijo cruzándose de brazos y Elena sonrió.

La puerta volvió a sonar y esta vez Elena fue a abrir para encontrarse a Meredith frente a ella.

- Damon acaba de darme esta nota para ti – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Elena se la metió en el bolsillo del vaquero sin mirarla y salió a la carretera donde Damon estaba sentado en el coche. Él se bajó y acudió a su encuentro con las palmas levantadas.

- Elena, por favor, esto es estúpido y sin sentido, Jenna es mi amiga. Por favor Elena, escúchame…

- Te creo – le cortó Elena y Damon se quedó con cara de asombro – Te dije que confiaba en ti y es cierto, antes he reaccionado como una tonta, perdóname – dijo y sonrió. Damon le sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a abrazarla.

- Gracias – le dijo él – Elena, hay unas cosas que tengo que hacer, cosas que antes he de aclarar… pero realmente quiero que tengamos esa conversación pendiente.- dijo apartándose a mirarla.

- Yo también – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Mañana? ¿En el lago? – preguntó.

- Es una cita – respondió Elena.

_Stefan se sorbía los mocos sin saber muy bien qué pasaba. Tan sólo veía que todo el mundo estaba muy enfadado o muy triste y que nadie le respondía cuando preguntaba dónde estaba mamá._

_Estaba intentando abrocharse los botones del pijama como un niño mayor cuando Damon entró en la habitación. Su hermano lo miró con gesto serio y se acercó a él._

_- Déjame – le dijo quitándole las manos y ayudándole con el pijama._

_- Damon, ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo? ¿Dónde habéis ido hoy?– preguntó Stefan._

_- No lo sé, Stef –dijo sin mirarle tratando de no llorar._

_- ¿Dónde está mamá, Damon? – preguntó. Damon suspiró._

_- Métete ya en la cama – le dijo – No quiero que venga padre y me regañe por tu culpa.-_

_El pequeño Stefan obedeció temeroso de enfrentarse a su padre en esos días._

_Damon se tumbó en su cama aún vestido con su traje negro. Su niñez se había ido con el último puñado de tierra que cayera sobre el ataúd de su madre._

_- Damon, ¿duermes? – susurró Stefan un rato más tarde._

_- No si no te callas – protestó Damon._

_- ¿Qué es "muerto"? – preguntó._

_- Cierra el pico, Stef – respondió Damon y se volvió para ahogar su llanto en la almohada._

Damon dejó la rosa bajo la lápida y acarició con pena el nombre de su hermano.

- Hey, Stef – sonrió con pena – Siento mucho no haber venido antes a verte, he estado muy ocupado siendo un capullo egoísta, ya sabes, lo normal.

- Jenna (es mi amiga, te encantaría), ella dice que tengo que venir a hablar contigo. Tengo que explicarte todo, contarte que quiero a Elena, que siempre la he querido.

- Por eso me fui Stefan, tú has sido siempre lo más importante para mí. Recuerdas cuando en el colegio ese matón de Tyler y sus colegas dejaron de ir a clase unos días y luego de pronto dejaron de molestarte? Bueno, tuve algo más que palabras con ese idiota, pero nunca te lo conté. No quería que lo supieras, no quería que supieras que me preocupaba por ti, preocuparme por alguien me hacía débil. Qué tonto, ¿verdad? Ahora me arrepiento, me arrepiento de no haber sido sincero contigo. De verdad espero que estés ahí oyéndome en alguna parte.

Se arrodilló y puso la frente contra la lápida.

Stefan, si estás ahí con ella, dale un beso de mi parte – sonrió y se levantó – Cuida de ella Stef – dijo y se alejó lentamente.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

Elena estaba sentada en el muelle del lago.

Los rayos de sol calentaban su rostro, se sentía completamente feliz y relajada. Cerró los ojos.

Un rato después sintió un peso a su lado y cómo Damon entrelazaba su mano en la de ella.

Sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Hola – dijo echándose en su pecho.

Damon la abrazó sonriente, por fin todo era calma entre ellos.

- Me gusta venir aquí, este sitio es algo mágico – dijo apoyando la barbilla sobre su pelo. – Me encantaba venir aquí con mi madre cuando era pequeño.

_Damon jugaba en la orilla corriendo y salpicando mientras Anna pintaba en un lienzo el atardecer con Stefan tumbado a su lado en un capazo._

_El niño se acercó a su madre lleno de arena, con el pelo revuelto y todo sucio llevando una rana en la mano._

_- Madre, ¡mira lo que he encontrado! ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? – preguntó._

_- Hijo, la rana tiene aquí su casa. Allí en tu cuarto no sería tan feliz como aquí en el lago. Déjala libre, podrás venir a verla siempre que quieras – le sonrió._

_- Pero yo la cuidaré… No la dejaré cerca de Stefan – protestó y su madre rió._

_- No mi vida, no es su sitio – respondió tajante pero con dulzura y Damon entendió que la batalla estaba perdida. Iba a volverse al agua cuando se quedó embobado mirando el cuadro de su madre._

_- ¿Quieres ayudarme a pintar? – preguntó ella sonriente. El pequeño sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Tomó el pincel entre las manos y comenzó a dar pinceladas a un lado y a otro, cuando hubo acabado el cuadro ya no le parecía nada bonito._

_- Lo he roto – dijo acongojado. Su madre le abrazó por detrás y le besó en la cabeza._

_- Ahora está incluso más bonito que antes – le dijo. Damon se volvió y la abrazó._

_- Te quiero mucho mamá – le dijo. Anna le apartó y le miró a los ojos tomándole de la barbilla._

_- Mi Damon, debes confiar más en ti. Yo lo hago, sé que ahora mismo no me entiendes, pero algún día lo harás, y verás que no estaba equivocada en estar orgullosa de ti, en pensar que eras maravilloso – dijo dulcemente y Damon volvió a abrazarse a su madre reconfortado por unas palabras que no entendía pero que le hacían sentir amado._

- Stefan nunca me habló de tu madre – dijo Elena.

- No creo que recordara mucho de ella realmente, murió cuando él tenía cuatro años – dijo Damon tirando una pequeña piedra al lago.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Elena.

- Gracias – dijo él volviéndose a mirarla – Ya estoy bien, ahora soy feliz. Y todo es gracias a ti – sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

- Siento mucho haberte mentido, Damon. Siento haber sido una cobarde y no confiar en ti. – se disculpó.

- Yo también lo siento Elena. Cuando mi madre murió, yo sentí que perdía todo lo que importaba en la vida, pensaba que nadie me quería, que nadie merecía la pena como ella. Nunca llegué a congeniar bien con mi padre, y aunque siempre quise a Stefan con locura nunca le di la oportunidad de acercarse a mí, siempre mantuve a todo el mundo a mi distancia de seguridad. Usaba a la gente a mi antojo para conseguir lo que quería de ellos y nada más, pensaba que era feliz así, que esa vida era la que me gustaba vivir. Y entonces apareces tú, que me miras y ves algo bueno en mí, como hacía mi madre, que piensas que valgo la pena y me asusté, por eso me fui – le dijo.

- Oh, cómo sufrí entonces, que ciega estuve que no quise verlo, quise pensar que estaba enfadada porque había perdido un amigo, me enfadé contigo por irte habiéndome dicho que me amabas dejándome más confundida, y pensé que lo fácil era olvidarte. Qué equivocada estaba – le interrumpió.

- Luego volví con el corazón destrozado por haber perdido a Stefan y te encontré, y supe que nunca podría dejar de amarte por mucho que me lo propusiera.- siguió Damon.

- Tuve mucho miedo, por eso te mentí, me sentía culpable por sentir lo que sentía por ti habiéndole pasado eso a Stefan, sentía que no era justo para él. Ahora sé que no es así – dijo echando la cabeza en su pecho.

- Dejemos de hablar del pasado, todo está ya olvidado, todo está perdonado, centrémonos en ti y en mí ahora, en este instante – dijo él abrazándola fuerte.

- Yo hay algo que sí que me gustaría discutir – dijo ella apartándose con sonrisa traviesa. Damon la miró extrañado.

- Sólo espero que sepas que si alguna vez en tu vida Damon Salvatore volvemos a discutir y vas en busca de alguna cualquiera como Vicky Donovan eso será lo último que hagas – le dijo señalándolo con el dedo y Damon rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? – preguntó divertido – Aquella noche no pasó nada – dijo guiñándole.

- Ohg! – gritó Elena frustrada.

Ella fue a empujarlo enfadada y él la intentó evitar, de manera que el brusco movimiento los hizo caer a los dos al agua.

Al salir reían a carcajadas.

- Eres increíble, Damon – protestó golpeándole el pecho con el puño.

Damon la abrazó y le apartó el pelo que se le pegaba en la frente poniéndolo tras su oreja.

- No, tú eres increíble – le dijo mirándola embelesado – eres perfecta.

Los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado sintiendo el amor en todo su esplendor, sintiéndose libres para amarse, sin culpas sin temores sin remordimientos.

El futuro se abría paso ante sus ojos, y era un futuro juntos, él era su fuerza, ella era su alma, juntos eran un todo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV y final**

_Un Tiempo Después…_

Damon contemplaba cómo los primeros rayos de sol bañaban a su amada dormida a su lado.

Se colocó lo más cerca de ella que pudo para impregnarse de su esencia sin despertarla. Era preciosa, dulce, y era toda suya. Era el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra, ojalá y tuviera toda la eternidad para disfrutar de su Elena, porque una vida entera no sería suficiente para demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Elena abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con los azules ojos de Damon frente a frente.

- Buenos días – dijo él dándole un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz.

Ella hizo un ruidito y se desperezó para rodearle el cuello con las manos y devorarle con un apasionado beso.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Elena.

- Temprano – dijo él guiñándole divertido.

- ¿Ducha? – preguntó ella exactamente del mismo humor.

- No puedo esperar tanto – respondió él ya con su boca en la de ella.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente dando vueltas sobre la cama riendo y desnudándose.

Damon recorrió con los dedos cada centímetro de su piel haciéndole erizar la piel para luego besarla por el mismo recorrido mientras ella le sonreía ampliamente emitiendo susurros de amor.

Se puso sobre ella para amarla dulcemente mirándola a los ojos para sentir esa conexión tan especial que los unía y que veía ahí cuando hacían el amor.

Ella pronunciaba su nombre en susurros, él se acercó a besarle la oreja y decirle que la amaba, como nunca se cansaba de repetirle.

Los dos cayeron exhaustos, abrazados e inmensamente felices, pensando que jamás podrían cansarse de esos despertares.

- Ahora sí iré a la ducha – dijo él besándola antes de levantarse.

Elena se puso su pijama de nuevo y se sentó en la cama. Cuando Damon volvió un poco después con una toalla atada a la cintura, pensó que era el ser más sexy que jamás habían visto sus ojos, y a punto estuvo de cogerlo de la toalla y volver a meterlo en su cama de no ser por la personita que entró en la habitación corriendo.

- Mamí – gritó la pequeña echándose en sus brazos.

Era una niña preciosa, morena de ojos azules y cabellos rizados. Elena la abrazó y le besó los cabellos.

- Buenos días, Jenna – le dijo – ¿Ya te has despertado? ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – preguntó al ver que su inseparable mellizo no la acompañaba.

- Ha bajado a desayunar con el abu – dijo Jenna sonriente – Tengo hambre mamá – protestó la pequeña.

- Vamos – dijo Damon cogiéndola en brazos ya vestido.

En la cocina el pequeño comía una magdalena mientras Giuseppe le servía la leche. Era muy parecido a su hermana, salvo en los ojos, que eran de color verde.

- Buenos días – dijo Damon llegando con Jenna en brazos y dándosela a su abuelo para que se lo comiera a besos.

- Buenos días hijo – dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño Stefan.

- ¿Vahmosh a ir a bañharnohs al lago? – preguntó el niño con la boca llena y Damon sonrió.

- Sí, en cuanto hayamos desayunado.

Giuseppe sirivó la leche a Jenna y salió al patio a leer el periódico.

Damon estaba desayunando junto a sus dos hijos hablando de lo que harían en el lago y riendo ante las ocurrencias de los pequeños

Elena contemplaba desde el umbral de la puerta su hermosa familia, jamás pensó que pudiera ser tan feliz y una lágrima empezó a caer por sus mejillas. Damon la vió y corrió a su lado, le enjugó la lágrima con el pulgar.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le abrazó.

- Puaj – dijo Stefan.

- ¡Daos un beso! ¡Daos un beso! – gritó Jenna y los dos se rieron a carcajadas.

Damon tomó a Elena y se fundió con ella en un beso haciendo feliz a la pequeña Jenna que daba palmas.

- Oh, vamos ya al lago – protestó Stefan.

Damon miró a Elena.

- ¿Esta noche? – preguntó.

- Esta y todas – contestó ella sonriente y los dos se acercaron a terminar de desayunar con sus hijos.

**FIN**


End file.
